ESCOLHAS
by limog
Summary: Leah Clearwater escolheu romper seus laços com La Push, mas, não conseguiu revelar para a sua unica filha sobre a magia que carregou em seu sangue e deixou como herança.
1. Chapter 1

Escolhas

Capitulo 1

Eu sentia o vento passando pelo meu corpo. A sensação de liberdade era maravilhosa e estimulava meu corpo de uma forma quase indecente. Era como se as amarras se desfizessem, liberando o meu eu verdadeiro. Eu gostaria de poder correr tão veloz quanto a minha moto, com as minhas próprias pernas. Olhei para a mata que me cercava, já me encontrava nos limites entre Port Angeles e Forks.

Uma placa enorme, bem na divisa, me deu as boas vindas à cidade onde minha mãe nasceu. Naquele momento me senti sendo transportada para o outro mundo, um mundo verde e úmido. O cheiro de mato me atingiu em cheio, era a mata densa da floresta de Forks que estranhamente me atraia, me fazendo sentir-se conectada a ela, como se olhos me seguissem. Não, mais do que isto! Eu tinha a nítida sensação de que uma voz me chamava.

Então, aos pouco, fui diminuindo até parar perto do acostamento de terra. Retirei o capacete e a mochila pesada não me importando se quando voltasse eu encontraria as minhas coisas lá. Tomei o cuidado apenas de pegar uma coisa, a urna.

Depois entrei na mata ignorando o enorme aviso de perigo com o desenho negro de um lobo. Era um aviso para os campistas. Eu apenas queria sentir todo aquele verde, toda aquela umidade, não iria passar a noite na mata. Vivi por quase dezenove anos no árido do novo México. Lá nunca chovia. Neve então, nunca vi em toda a minha vida, somente pela televisão. Fascinada, eu me abaixei e tomei do solo molhado, o cheiro do musgo era fascinante. Depois ergui a minha cabeça, cheguei mesmo a rir, pois parecia um cão perdigueiro, fungado tudo ao meu redor.

Verde! Natureza viva!

Não aquelas de estufa, mas tudo molhadinho, cheio de odores e cores, sim a natureza viva era colorida. Caminhei me embrenhando para dentro da mata. A temperatura era agradável também. Eu ouvia o canto dos pássaros e havia algum roedor próximo. Fiquei impressionada, pois parecia que os bichos não tinham medo de mim. Chequei até um declive e cogitei a melhor forma de descer sem me preocupar como subiria depois. Mas perdi a linha do raciocínio assim que vi o sol se pondo por entre as frestas das arvores. Era diferente de tudo, como um quadro vivo que se movimentava lentamente. Nenhum artista iria conseguir reproduzir aquilo, acho que fiquei sem respirar por um longo tempo, pois meu peito começou a arder e tomei com gosto do ar úmido que entrou rasgando gelado pelas minhas narinas até chegar aos meus pulmões.

Havia um gosto a mais no ar e um cheiro forte de...de cachorro molhado?

Olhei ao redor e gritei!

Um par de olhos cinza me observava acima de um longo focinho negro. Perdi o equilíbrio e rolei o declive, quando parei, bati minhas costas em alguma coisa pontuda.

_Merda! – sussurrei por entre meus dentes e me ergui lentamente sentido cada extensão do meu corpo. Tudo em ordem, nenhum osso quebrado! Mas havia um rasgo do tamanho de um bonde na minha jaqueta. Soltei outro palavrão. Era a jaqueta que eu mais gostava. Eu gastei um soma indecente comprando ela no brechó. Pude ouvir a voz da minha mãe retumbando nas minhas orelhas.

__"De tanta gente tola no mundo, você tinha mesmo que ser mais uma?"_

Funguei ressentida. Daria tudo o que tinha para poder ouvi-la falando novamente. Olhei para cima, agora estava quase escuro. Eu coloquei minhas mãos na encosta e comecei a escalar. Fiquei me perguntando como havia parado ali, tá um cachorro maldito me assustou, mas antes disto e, repentinamente, me senti leve demais. Parei a subida e comecei a tatear os meus bolsos.

_Merda das merdas! – eu havia perdido as cinzas da mamãe. Será que eu iria conseguir fazer alguma coisa direito algum dia? Olhei desesperada a minha volta, lá estava, no lugar onde cai. Suspirando, me virei e desci, mas esquiando de bunda, e ao invés de meio molhada, ficaria molhada por inteiro.

_Desculpe mãe!

Que tristeza!

Eu me voltei e subi tudo novamente. Acho que em menos de cinco minutos eu já estava no topo. Não fiquei olhando e andei ligeira para fora da mata, eu ainda tinha muito chão para queimar. Com alegria sai no acostamento, ta um pouco distante de onde havia deixado a moto e minhas coisas, mas estava tudo lá! É a cidade era tranqüila mesmo, como li na placa de boas vindas. Rapidamente coloquei o capacete, guardei a urna com cuidado na mochila e a coloquei nas costas e montei na minha moto.

_Ui! – não era reconfortante a sensação de gelo na bunda. - Depois liguei minha belezinha e voltei para a estrada. Tive que ligar os faróis, percebi que a noite caia muito rápido naquela região, devia ser por causa da mata que era fechada.

Quem diria? Sempre achei que minha mãe era da terra árida, do sol forte. Quem diria que ela veio de um lugarzinho no fim do mundo chamado Forks?

Na verdade eu não sei por que estava tão surpresa, mamãe sempre fora tão fechada! Acho que nem papai sabia ao certo com quem havia se casado! Leah C. Taylor era uma mulher forte, em toda a complexidade da palavra. Mas fechada em seu mundo, fechada para o marido e para mim, sua filha. De mamãe herdei o porte, alta com cabelos negros e lisos. Herdei também o gênio do cão, perdi a conta de quantos colégios fui expulsa ou em quantos marmanjos soquei a cara. As vezes isto me deixava deprimida, principalmente nos bailes. Os caras sempre escolhiam as meninas frágeis e meigas. A primeira e ultima vez que fui a um baile, eu nunca vou me esquecer, pois ameacei um menino do colégio a me levar, qual era mesmo o nome dele? Dany Simpson.

Depois jurei que nunca mais iria me sujeitar aquilo. De papai herdei os olhos, de um azul forte, e o talento para gostar de animais, papai era veterinário. Lembrar dele sempre me fazia sorrir, eu tinha boas lembranças de nós dois juntos. Senti que uma lagrima escorria pelo meu rosto, tentei enfiar um dedo por dentro do capacete quando vi um vulto enorme parado logo a frente na estrada.

_Que diabos é isto? – Era um cachorro e era enorme!

O pessoal deveria mudar os dizeres daquela placa lá na frente, pois o bicho era assustador de tão grande!

Ele arreganhou o focinho para mim, eu vi os dentes grandes e pontudos e perdi o equilíbrio da moto. Senti meu corpo caindo no chão e meu pé preso à moto, estavamos indo de encontro ao enorme cão. O trepidar estava tirando minha consciência e eu me perguntei como fui parar naquela cidade esquisita? Dizem que quando estamos perto de morrer nossas vidas passam diante de nossos olhos como um filme. Para mim foi estranho, pois me lembrei apenas de estar falando no telefone:

_Alô?

_Por favor, Seth Clearwater?

_Leah, é você minha irmã?

_Não, eu sou a filha dela!

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_– "Você deseja falar com nosso padre querida?"_

_– "Não!"_

_– "Eu sei bem como se sente...perder a mãe assim, tão nova!"_

A irritação era maior do que a tristeza!

_– "Conheço algumas pessoas, sabe, um grupo que se reúne todas as terças, as sete da noite. Eles trocam experiências, ajuda a passar por este momento, meu bem..."_

_– "Existe algum problema?"_

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, eram verdes.

_– "Oh querida, de forma alguma."_

_– "Então eu já posso retirar a urna, ou falta mais alguma coisa?"_

_– "Bem, não falta nada! Mas a casa oferece o espaço para algum culto, uma ultima homenagem."_

_– "Para quem?"_

_– "Para os que ficam, para os que se vão...é um encontro com Deus..."_

_– "Minha mãe não acreditava em Deus!"_

Eu me sentia revivendo um sonho ruim. O gosto amargo trancava a minha boca. Mexi meu corpo, me revirando e gritei em seguida, uma pontada na minha cabeça me fizera despertar. Depois senti o macio de um colchão e o cheiro do amaciante nas cobertas. Meus dedos deslizaram pelo lençol, sim era uma cama. Como eu fui parar nela era a pergunta. A última coisa que me lembrava era de estar deslizando na estrada principal de Forks, presa pelo pé na minha moto. Abri meus olhos e me deparei com o teto branco. Percebi que o lugar estava na penumbra. Não me mexi, apenas fiquei olhando para aquele teto idiota. Então eu pude ouvir o silvo do vento que estava forte, e, muito burra, me ergui de uma única vez para somente gemer de dor. Voltei a deitar no travesseiro, lagrimas saíram dos meus olhos.

– Merda!

– Você bateu a cabeça com força no chão. – a voz era estranhamente familiar. Virei meu rosto para o lado que ela vinha, a um canto do quarto, lá estava ele. Alto, na semi escuridão apenas notei isto.

– Quem? Tio Seth?

– Você deve ser Diana Clearwater.

– Taylor!

– Como? O homem tinha uma voz muito bonita, que me transmitia paz, segurança. Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu vi olhos negros me olhando. Ele era jovem, sei lá, talvez vinte ou vinte e dois anos.

– Diana C. Taylor! Quem é você e como vim parar aqui? Eu deveria estar em um hospital, ou no necrotério...!

– Chad Uley, eu, bem, te achei na estrada...

– Então estou viva mesmo?

Ouvi o riso baixo, era quente e atrativo.:_Você se sente morta?

– Do jeito que meu corpo dói, não! Mas é estranho.

– Você sofreu um acidente de moto, mas esta tudo bem, o médico já te examinou.

Fiquei um instante em absoluto silencio, tentado absorver tudo.

– Médico é? Então, estou em um hospital?

– Não, esta na reserva Quileute, em La Push. Esta é minha casa, você esta na minha cama.

Quanta hospitalidade e desde quando Forks tinha uma reserva indígena? Rapidamente me lembrei de quando era criança, na escola as meninas me chamavam de Pocahontas, diziam que meus cabelos eram muito lisos e negros.

– Ainda estou em Forks, não é?

O riso dele saiu mais longo e alto, sei lá, mas aquilo me irritou de repente.

– Você está desorientada.

– Bem, depois de ver um lobo do tamanho de um urso e derrapar na estrada, talvez este sintoma seja mesmo normal, não é mesmo?

– Chad?

Uma mulher alta e magra entrou pela porta aberta do quarto, ela tinha cabelos lisos enormes e, mesmo na penumbra, eu vi uma horrível cicatriz no rosto dela. Sem pensar direito eu levei meus dedos até meu rosto e suspirei aliviada, havia apenas algumas escoriações. Mas não tive muito tempo para divagar, pois em seguida fechei os olhos com força, a luz do quarto foi acessa. A dor era intensa.

– Ai!

– Desculpe, deveria ter acendido o abajur primeiro, como você se sente? – a voz dela era agradável também, simpática diria.

– Moída!

– Sim! Mas tenho certeza que logo vai se recuperar, lhe trouxe um caldo. O Dr. Cullen nos orientou a lhe dar algo leve nas primeiras horas.

Doutor? Quem eram eles?

– Moça, na verdade, eu acho que posso me levantar e...

– Você não pode! – eu olhei bem para ele, era muito alto e bem trabalhado.

– É chad, não é?

– Chad Uley.

– Então, eu sinto cada pedacinho do meu corpo da forma mais dolorida possível, o que é um bom sinal! E posso mexer meus dedos e meus pés, então não tenho nenhum osso quebrado. Olha eu agradeço por tudo o que tenha feito, mas vou sair desta cama e procurar por Seth Clearwater.

– Calma Diana, seu tio já sabe que você está aqui, ele logo vira. – olhei para a mulher, ela era bonita, se tentasse vê-la sem aquela cicatriz, que na claridade da luz era medonha. Mas ela tinha algo de familiar também, não sei dizer o que exatamente, mas a moça me surpreendeu quando disse que eu era muito parecida com mamãe, a não ser pelos olhos.

– Você conheceu a minha mãe?

– Sim, eu sou Emily, Leah nunca falou de mim ou de Sam?

Quem? me limitei apenas a balançar a minha cabeça.

– Eu sou prima da sua mãe e este é meu filho.

Ah! – a incredulidade passou pela minha cara, imagina! Eles tinham idade para serem irmãos!

– Tome, beba! Você vai sentir-se melhor.

Não pude evitar de franzir o nariz, odiava sopa. Mas o cheiro estava muito bom.

– Então, Emily, eu realmente estou surpresa com muitas coisas, minha mãe nunca falou nada da família dela e, veja só, eu nem acredito que ela era descendente de índios, que eu seja na verdade. Que loucura cara!

– Leah perdeu contato conosco já faz muito tempo...Isto não foi bom para ela!

Com sopa cheirando bem ou não, eu não ia deixar a dona cicatriz falar mal da minha mãe.

– Eu não sei o que vocês fizeram para mamãe, mas deve ter sido algo muito ruim! Eu não me lembro dela ter falado qualquer coisa de vir de uma tribo no fim do mundo, tão pouco ser prima da noiva do Frankenstein.

Meu sangue esquentou, literalmente! Eu joguei as cobertas para longe e me coloquei em pé.

– De novo muito obrigada por tudo, mas eu vou embora!

– Diana, por favor, foi um mal entendido...!

– Ah, tá! Olha aqui _**prima**_, minha mãe era uma mulher forte. Eu a vi uma única vez chorando em toda a minha vida, foi no leito do hospital antes dela morrer. Eu não sei pelo o que ela passou, mas não vou deixar ninguém falar mal dela!

Eu vi que Emily olhou para o rapaz que ela chamou de filho, havia tristeza no seu olhar. Depois senti dedos tocando a pele do meu ombro e um arrepio me percorreu por inteira.

– Diana, minha mãe não quis te ofender e nem falar mal da prima Leah. Nós sentimos muito que ela tenha morrido, é somente isto. Por favor, não vá, fique!

Eu não estava disposta aquilo! Tive que erguer bem meu rosto, eu sempre fui alta, mais alta do que muitos garotos da minha classe. Mas Chad, ele era enorme!

– Tá, fica assim então! Mas eu vou embora. Cadê minhas roupas? – foi ai que eu percebi que estava usando somente calcinha e camiseta, que ia até a altura das minhas coxas.

– Elas molharam, colocamos para secar.

– Merda! E a urna?

– Não aconteceu nada com a urna, ela esta ali.

Chad apontou para umas prateleiras na parede, caminhei sem nenhuma dificuldade até ela que estava sem nenhum arranhão. Lembrei do dia em que o advogado me procurou, no hospital mesmo, mal havia recebido a noticia da morte de mamãe. Ele me levou para tomar um café. Que modo estranho de conduzir as coisas. Eu estava bem nervosa naquele dia, mas isto parecia não afetar o cara. Ele abriu a maleta e tirou alguns envelopes, depois me disse que minha mãe havia me deixado uma poupança, algumas jóias que ela havia ganhado de papai, para por ultimo, a noticia que me levara até aquele lugar dos horrores.

_– Uma carta?_

_– ''Sim, ela deixou outra aos cuidados do escritório, com ordens expressas. Eu sugiro que a senhorita leia em um lugar tranqüilo, mas que não se demore. Pela vontade de sua mãe, ela deseja que seu corpo seja cremado e que suas cinzas sejam jogadas no mar."_

_– "O senhor só pode estar brincando?"_ – pelo jeitão do homem, ele não estava. E o que conhecia de mamãe, ela não era muito boa com piadas também. Mas a surpresa que quase me fez cair da cadeira veio quando o homem de preto me falou que não era qualquer mar não, tinha um especifico, localizado na península de Washington, em um lugarzinho que eu nunca ouvira falar antes, Forks.

Eram tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo. Não consegui evitar de fungar, na verdade eu nem sabia como estava lidando ao certo com tudo aquilo. Perder papai foi muito difícil e, a forma injusta como ele se foi. Depois veio o destino e me deu outra rasteira. Eu não conseguia imaginar dor maior da que a que senti quando enterrei papai, mas um ano depois eu vivenciei outra ainda pior, cruel e inumana que me dilacerou lentamente em um período de seis meses. Acompanhar mamãe em todo aquele processo foi horrível. Mas eu faria tudo de novo se houvesse a menor possibilidade de tirá-la daquela com vida. Eu nunca chorei perto dela, nunca. Mesmo quando ela começou a perder os cabelos, foi naquele dia que mamãe chorou. Ela me dizia que eram os cabelos que o papai mais gostava nela. Fiquei em um mundo só meu, naquele quarto estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia que eles estavam me olhando muito atentamente, um nervoso tomou conta de mim e eu me virei com a urna bem presa nos meus braços para eles. E foi a pior coisa que eu fiz, pois vi os olhos negros de Emily, eram os mesmos de mamãe.

Algo acontecia comigo enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos. Lembrei de mim mesma sentada na varanda de casa, lendo aquela carta, acho que ela escreveu poucos dias antes de partir, era o ultimo pedacinho que eu tinha dela. Senti algo molhado escorrendo na minha face, eu estava chorando.

– Diana, por favor, me perdoe! Saiba que eu amava a sua mãe...

Emily começou a falar, mas minha mente estava longe. Eu lembrei de um trecho da carta:

_...Eu não me arrependo das escolhas que fiz, pois se não as tivesse feito não teria conhecido seu pai e não teria você. Há muito eu deixei morrer quem eu era, deixei de lado minha origem achando que seria mais fácil esquecer tudo estando longe. Mas me enganei, há algo dentro de mim que onde quer que eu vá vai estar comigo, e eu quero que você tenha a chance de descobrir isso dentro de você..._

Limpei a lagrima que molhava meu rosto e falei muito baixo:

– Você pode me falar como era a minha mãe, Emily?

Continua...

Olá!

Estou particularmente surpresa com a quantidade de leitores e, ficarei feliz em receber alguns reviews!

Bjus!


	3. Chapter 3

Caminhei lentamente até ela, olhando sem medo ou repulsa para a sua face desfigurada. Fiquei pensando se ela sempre fora assim e se a minha mãe antes de se afastar daquela família estranha já a conhecia daquele modo.

– Por favor, volte a se deitar, será muito importante sua recuperação rápida, mas tem que repousar.

– Eu me sinto bem e estou pronta para ouvi-la falar sobre Leah C. Taylor!

– Pode deixar Emily, faço questão de conversar com ela.

Eu quase gritei, pois entrou de repente no quarto um rapaz muito alto. Ele, assim como todos, me era estranhamente familiar. Fiquei olhando para ele, me pareceu que tinha uns vinte e cinco anos, talvez menos. Os cabelos eram pretos e muito curtos, ele usava uma bermuda esfarrapada e estava colocando uma camiseta no corpo, mas antes, eu pude ver uma tatuagem bem legal, redonda com uns desenhos tribais no ombro dele.

– Oi Diana, nossa, finalmente eu te conheço!

Fiquei com cara de tacho olhando para ele que tinha uma voz alegre e quando sorriu, ai eu gritei mesmo, era o mesmo modo de sorrir da mamãe!

– Você é Seth Clearwater?

Eu dei um passo para trás e tropecei em alguma coisa e comecei a despencar. Estabanada, ao invés de segurar a urna, soltei ela que voou pro alto. Eu não estava me importando com a minha queda, apenas fiquei olhando assustada para a urna que subiu e depois começou a cair. Tudo em uma questão de segundos apenas.

Foi ai que algo mais do que estranho aconteceu, o moço sorridente pegou a urna com uma mão apenas, mais rápido do que piscar. Eu sentia meu coração na boca, meu medo de ver as cinzas da mamãe se espalhando no chão fora muito grande. Depois suspirei aliviada e só então me dei conta de que estava muito bem segura nos braços de Chad. Virei minha cabeça e olhei para ele, para agradecer e fiquei presa no modo como ele me olhava, era intimo demais. Era como se me conhecesse a muito, muito -me uma eternidade aquele momento e presa no calor do corpo dele, mal ouvia o mundo ao meu redor. Uma sensação aconchegante passou a tomar conta de mim, como se eu pudesse realmente ter toda a segurança do mundo ao lado de Chad.

– Diana!

ele apenas sussurrou meu nome e um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, deixando meus pêlos em pé, todos eles, até os mais escondidinhos! Eu nunca senti isto antes, era surreal, era estranho e perigoso também! Alguém pigarreou, foi o suficiente para me trazer de volta, me coloquei em pé rapidamente e tomei a urna de volta, era meu thoten, que me dizia quem eu era de verdade, Diana C. Taylor, independente, linda e forte.

Fiquei repassando minha identidade na minha cabeça, feito a um mantra, mas a idéia foi para o lixo assim que me vi abraçada por ele.

– Diana! - o cara me apertou muito!

– Ei!

– Desculpe! Eu estou muito feliz de poder te conhecer, apesar de tudo...!

– Você é mesmo Seth Clearwater?

– Sim! Eu sou seu tio garota!

Então, ele me soltou e se virou para Emily que sorria, aliás, ela deveria fazer isto mais vezes:

– Não é linda a minha sobrinha Emily? Hahahaha, a Leah fez um ótimo trabalho aqui!

Ele apontava para mim como se eu fosse um troféu! Já eu, olhei para a urna e perguntei mentalmente onde minha mãe havia me metido?

– Seth, eu acho que Diana não está entendendo nada. Talvez fosse melhor ir com calma.

Lembrei de xingar Chad mentalmente também, a voz dele me causava arrepios! Um barulho estranho do lado de fora chamou a atenção de todos no quarto, depois passei a ouvir vozes, parecia que tinha um pessoal lá fora, esperando.

– Escuta, eu não posso acreditar que você seja o mesmo Seth que mamãe escreveu na carta. Eu olho para você e não consigo te dar mais do que vinte e cinco anos! Não pode, mamãe escreveu que o irmão dela deveria já ter trinta e três. Aliás, eu nem acredito que você – nesta parte apontei para Emily –seja mãe de Chad!

Depois dei um giro em torno de mim mesma.

– Onde vim parar? Na terra da fantasia?

– Diana, eu acho que Leah não deva ter falado muito de nós. Mas ela tinha o sangue da tribo e passou pelo mesmo processo que nós passamos.

– Qual o quê? Se minha mãe tinha a formula da juventude, me admiro que ela não tenha engarrafado e vendido para industria de cosmético, seriamos ricas!

Meus nervos estavam a flor da pele, fato!

– Olha, ela sempre foi bem conservada, mas nunca, ninguém a chamou de minha irmã quando saíamos juntas! E depois a doença, no estagio final, acabou com ela...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, era como se eu estivesse falando algo surreal para eles.

– Eu não tenho talento e nem paciência para brincadeiras de mau gosto. Por favor, me deixem falar com o verdadeiro Seth Clearwater.

Bom os três passaram a falar entre eles, muito rápido. Eu conseguia acompanhar parte da conversa e ouvi frases inteiras sobre ser verdade, ou sobre o afastamento enfraqueceu o elo.

– Que elo?

– Diana, por favor, se acalme. Está tudo bem!

Uma ova que estava tudo bem!

– Então porque ninguém até agora me deu uma resposta que preste e que seja racionalmente possível?

– Porque o impossível faz parte da nossa vida de uma forma natural. Eu sinto muito que Leah não a tenha colocado a par de quem nós somos! Sobre a sua verdadeira origem.

– Quem eu sou de verdade? – meu coração estava a mil.

– Você está muito agitada, tem que se acalmar para poder entender...

– Para de falar para eu me acalmar, me diz algo que faça sentindo, por favor!

Eu sentia que meus sentidos estavam loucos, passei a ouvir a conversa do lado de fora, eram tantas vozes. Eles diziam que a minha mãe havia errado em fugir de La Push, que errou ainda mais por me esconder a verdade e pagou com a vida. Meu peito subia muito rápido, no ritmo da minha respiração. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, não todo o meu corpo começou a tremer e, muito!

Por precaução eu coloquei a urna sobre a cama, e me sentei. Depois uma voz de mulher, linda por sinal, falou sobre deixá-la tentar conversar comigo do jeito dela.

_– __Não, é perigoso, a menina está descontrolada, ela pode te atacar!_

_– __Ela não vai me atacar e, eu sei me defender, não se esqueça disto._

_– __Nessie, eu não posso arriscar, não vou colocá-la em risco!_

_– __Jake, você mesmo acabou de dizer que ela é uma menina. Esta confusa, só isto!_

_– __Pois para mim ela se parece muito com a mãe dela. Eu conheci bem Leah Clearwater!_

Sei lá o que deu em mim, eu saltei da cama e um barulho esquisitíssimo saiu do meu peito, era um rosnado! Depois eu comecei a enxergar tudo vermelho e quando dei por mim já tinha escancarado a porta. Pude sentir cada pêlo do meu corpo eriçado também, mas daquela vez era diferente, era de raiva e quando falei, minha voz saiu muito rouca, quase feroz, e quer saber? Não me importei nem um pouco.

**_O nome da minha mãe é Leah C. Taylor! E eu vou matar o desgraçado que falar mal dela de novo!**

Vários pares de olhos me fitaram, eu dei um pulo e parei no meio deles, no quintal de terra. Senti com um prazer enorme a umidade do solo penetrando na minha pele, era noite e a lua cheia brilhava no meio do céu. Depois passeia a sentir vários cheiros também e, um cheiro em especial chamou a minha atenção, era maravilhoso, me atraia de uma forma indecente! Virei para ele e me deparei com o homem mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!

Ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo, ele descruzou seus braços lentamente e ergueu uma mão sinalizando para alguém:- Deixa, eu falo com ela!

Senti algo se remexendo nas minhas entranhas naquele momento, cara eu estava pirando! Eu podia sentir minha intimidade latejar só de ouvir aquele homem falando. A voz dele era grossa, máscula e penetrante...

– Então você é a filha da Leah!

Ai foi demais, ele sorriu para mim! Girei em cento e oitenta graus, foi vertiginoso, foi intenso. Sacudi minha cabeça tentando tirar aquela sensação do meu corpo e depois senti alguém ao meu lado, era Chad.

**– ****Ela está confusa Jake! Não tivemos tempo de prepará-la...! -**

Jake, ele se chamava jake. Perfeito!

– Tudo bem Chad, relaxa cara! Ninguém aqui vai fazer mal para a filha da Leah. Abaixa ai Paul!

Eu não conseguia ver mais ninguém além do homem chamado Jake. Era como se eu orbitasse ao redor dele feito a lua!

– Hey, Jake, a menina ta cheirando, cara!

Um braço tocou meu ombro, pude ouvir a voz de Emily:_Diana, venha, vamos entrar querida!

Parece que eu havia criado raiz na terra, fiquei dura e não me movi um centímetro. O calor de Chad aqueceu meu lado esquerdo, mas eu estava mesmo era sendo irradiada pela força de Jake.

Então, aconteceu.

Eu rosnei de verdade e sem qualquer controle, arreganhei meus dentes no momento exato que uma mulher, linda de doer os olhos apareceu do nada e Jake a tomou pela cintura.

– Talvez, ela esteja no cio, Jake. – era ela, a dona daquela voz de anjo.

– Mas ela nem é loba! Ainda... e como assim, está no cio?

Ele se virou para a deusa da beleza e tocou a face dela com carinho. Pude sentir uma mão me segurando pela cintura, mas já era tarde. Eu pulei em cima dos dois e me preparei para fazer um bom estrago na cara pálida da Afrodite ruiva.

continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Foi uma tremenda confusão!

Eram pernas e braços para tudo quanto foi lado, até agora não sei dizer como consegui dar aquele salto olímpico. Só sei dizer que me embolei no chão com Jake e a ruiva. Eu não me reconhecia, fato! Eu estava babando e podia ouvir meus dentes batendo, eu querida dar uma dentada nela, mas o Jake me atrapalhava. Sei lá que implicância foi aquela que eu peguei pela menina.

Talvez fosse porque ela era intima do gostosão, naquele pensamento eu surtei e avancei de novo, para ser repelida com força por ele e, sei lá como, o Chad se meteu no meio. Ele me colocou nas costas dele e ai, passei a ouvir todo mundo rosnando. Todo mundo não, era o Chad e o Jake. Depois a Emily falou com um tal de Paul.

– Faz alguma coisa, pare de rir!

– Nem a pau! Faz muito tempo que eu não me divirto tanto!

O corpo do Chad tava tremendo e o cara parecia um vulcão de tão quente. Jake tava lá, todo bom parado na nossa frente e a deusa da belezura logo atrás dele. Ela teve a coragem de me olhar com penalidade. Eu não iria levar aquela para casa, escalei as costas de Chad e me joguei em cima deles de novo. Alguma coisa estava me deixando louca e eu não tinha controle. Jake me deu uma porrada e tanto, fui parar longe com Chad me segurando pelas costas. Aquele sacode serviu para me trazer de volta a razão, mas serviu para enlouquecer o Chad. Eu vi com os meus olhos.

– Meu Deus! – agora eu acreditava nele.

O Chad pulou por cima de mim, me deixando lá, estatelada, com as pernas arreganhadas no chão e depois saltou, e que salto! Mas não foi só isto, ele explodiu!

Boom!

Farrapos de roupas voaram para todos os lados e um lobo enorme, negro, apareceu diante do meu nariz. E o rosnado, bom, aquele rosnado fez minha alma fugir do meu corpo. Depois ele foi para cima do Jake e outro boom, lá se foi o gostosão e no lugar dele apareceu um lobo tão grande quanto. Mas era marrom.

Depois eles se embolaram. Rolaram para dentro da mata. Eu acompanhei tudo com a boca aberta, até podia sentir minha goela secando do quanto ela estava escancarada. Eu vi Chad mordendo a bunda peluda do Jake que o pegou pela perna. Eu e Emily gritamos juntas, eu de terror e Emily começou a chamar por um tal de Sam. Bom reza a lenda, que para não ser mentira se deve contar pelo menos três vezes e ai, pulou no meio de Chad e Jake outro lobão, tão negro quanto Chad. Ai meus ouvidos começaram a doer, pois tava todo mundo rosnando. O terceiro lobo se implicou com o Chad, ele foi para cima e Chad se afastou com o rabo no meio das pernas, depois ele se voltou e me olhou. Meu peito doeu naquela hora, pois eu nunca tinha visto tanta tristeza em um olhar. Depois ele fugiu para dentro da mata. Sei lá por que, mas eu funguei, me deu vontade de chorar, mas logo passou, pois a Afrodite Ruiva falou.

– Vem Jake, vamos deixá-los por enquanto! – eu vi o rabudão seguindo com a ruiva, eles se foram lentamente em sentido oposto de Chad.

– É a garota não nega de quem é filha. Seja bem vinda garota! Faz muito tempo que eu não me divirto assim! – o tal do Paul falou comigo e eu mostrei aquele dedo para ele que riu ainda mais. Bom, eu ainda tava lá, no chão, mostrando meus fundilhos para quem desejasse ver, quando o lobão se volta pro meu lado. Muito ligeira me recompus e rastejei até uma arvore. Como eu passei a acreditar em Deus, fiz uma oração singela pedindo que ele me acolhesse.

– Me perdoe senhor, pois eu não sabia de nada!

O bicho tava chegando perto, ele arreganhou o fucinho e mostrou os dentes, de respeito, devo frisar. Eu lembrei do lobo na estrada, será que era o mesmo? Bom, horas atrás ele não me matou, será que eu passava por esta também?

– Sam, vá atrás do Chad! – Emily falou baixinho e o lobo mau se virou e seguiu na mesma direção que Chad fora. Mas antes, eu levei uma rabada no nariz e engoli um monte de pêlo. Levando-se em conta, o saldo da balança até que foi bom. Ficamos só nós duas no meio da desordem do quintal. Emily me estendeu a mão, foi o gesto mais humano que eu via desde que acordara no quarto do Chad.

– Venha Diana, precisamos conversar. – me ergui em silencio, eu vira muita coisa naquela noite, precisava mesmo de uma conversa esclarecedora. Na varanda da casa estava o tio Seth. Ele tinha na cara aquela expressão de pena, estranhamente, eu também me sentia assim, com pena de mim mesma. Andei para dentro da casa, senti uma coisa estranha pinicando a minha bunda, era um pedaço de graveto, eu tirei e joguei no quintal. Depois, entrei na cozinha e puxei uma cadeira sem qualquer cerimônia, pra que não é mesmo? Depois de tudo o que rolou, eu já me sentia parte da bagunça. Fiquei lá, com os ombros caídos, meus cabelos penderam para frente e cobriram meu rosto, a cortina da vergonha. Senti que alguma coisa escorria do meu nariz, passei a mão limpando, eram minha lagrimas.

Eu estava chorando!

– Tudo bem Diana, você não teve culpa! – era tio Seth, a mão dele estava nos meus ombros. Me deu uma vontade de me jogar nos braços dele e chorar até o dia amanhecer. Mas eu me controlei, eu já havia ultrapassado todos os limites do bom senso. E por esta razão não conseguia erguer a minha cabeça. Eu nem tinha voz para falar, mesmo depois de haver rosnado tanto.

– Diana, olha para mim? – eu balancei a minha cabeça. Como é que eu iria olhar no rosto dele? Nunca me importei com a opinião das pessoas ao meu respeito, mas hoje era diferente! Eu agi como uma cadela no cio, verdade! Só de pensar no Jake, sentia minha periquita batendo palmas. Que merda! Eu não era daquele jeito, uma vaca!

Os dedos do tio Seth puxaram meu rosto pelo queixo, ai eu tive que encarar a verdade no rosto dele.

– Oh, Diana! Não sinta vergonha de nada, você nem sabe quem é direito, mas teu corpo reagiu ao apelo da sua verdadeira natureza.

– De uma cadela no cio, não é tio?

– Não querida!

Não é?Sei!

Emily trouxe uma caneca com chá e me ofereceu.

– Obrigada Emily, mas eu prefiro uma dose de conhaque! – depois de tudo pelo o que eu passei, não seria um chazinho que iria resolver os meus problemas.

– Você viu muita coisa hoje. Sei que é uma garota inteligente, já deve ter sacado que a nossa família tem um dom.

Eu lembrei da lua cheia no céu.

– Somos lobisomens?

– Não! Somos transmorfos, podemos virar lobos, mas poderia ser qualquer outro animal. Nossos antepassados em um momento de desespero, foram abençoados pelos espíritos que permitiram esta comunhão especial entre duas naturezas, eles escolheram o grande lobo das florestas que nos recebeu.

Eu me sentia fazendo parte de uma daquelas histórias dos estúdios da Disney. Mas ao invés de ser irmão urso, era a história do irmão lobo.

– E todos somos assim? – olhei para Emily que me trouxera o conhaque.

– Alguns são escolhidos pelos espíritos, outros não!

– Mamãe?

– Sim! Sua mãe foi a primeira loba em toda a nossa história.

Loba!

Minha mãe foi uma loba?

Eu tomei de uma única fez o conhaque, ele desceu queimando tudo. Depois minha cabeça ficou leve. Fiquei pensando, imaginando a minha mãe, Leah C. Taylor, com rabo e com pêlos pelo corpo todo.

– Você tem que entender Diana, até vinte anos atrás, achávamos que somente os homens eram abençoados. Quando tua mãe virou uma loba, foi na mesma época que aconteceu para mim. Forks havia sido infestada por uma ameaça natural. A mesma ameaça que quase dizimou com nossa tribo...

Tio Seth ia falando e falando. Eu peguei a garrafa e coloquei outra dose no meu copo. Nunca fui de beber, sempre achei que era para fracos, ficar enchendo a cara como fuga dos problemas. Mas hoje, aquela bebida tava me ajudando e muito!

– Foi um choque tê-la no bando. Não sabíamos como proceder com ela, era diferente, você entende?

Eu olhei nos olhos do tio Seth, o que ele estava querendo me dizer? Depois olhei para Emily, ela estava lá, com a cara desfigurada e o olhar de pena. Então um click soou na minha cabeça e eu lembrei da ruiva falando sobre estar no cio. Fazia parte da natureza das fêmeas entrarem no cio em seus períodos férteis.

Virei meu rosto, de um para o outro, era aquilo mesmo que ele estava tentando me falar?

– Mas, minha mãe era humana!

E as mulheres humanas todo mês ovulam.

Associada a natureza lupina...

– Nãooo!

Tio Seth demonstrou um certo constrangimento. Foi ai que eu me toquei.

– Eu vou virar loba também? – ta eu gritei.

– A possibilidade é muito grande.

– Você é loba também, Emily?

– Não!

– Não? Por que diabos eu tenho que ser? Por que minha mãe foi?

Eu estava em pé, no meio da cozinha da Emily.

– Os espíritos escolhem os fortes para esta finalidade.

– A muito obrigada pela parte que me toca, mas eu dispenso esta oferta! Como faço para me livrar disto.

– Não pode! Faz parte de você.

– Eu não quero! – eu estava aterrorizada - Foi por isto que a mamãe foi embora?

Emily e tio Seth se olharam em silencio. Eu odiava quando isto acontecia.

– Olha, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e ir embora. Eu nunca vi minha mãe coçando a bunda, tão pouco atacando os homens. Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu comigo esta noite, mas não vai se repetir...

Parei de falar por um instante: _Mas, se eu fiquei no cio, por que me incomodei tanto com o Jake? Não que fosse assim, tão impossível, hum...o cara é, é gostosão...

– O Jake é o macho alpha!

Claro que ele tinha que ser o macho alpha.

– As fêmeas escolhem machos dominantes para terem crias...

– Tá, para por ai! – eu sabia onde aquela conversa ia dar.

O ar começou a faltar no meu peito. Eu estava no cio e ataquei o alpha gostosão, por isto que ele estava cheirando bem para mim.

– Tudo bem, para mim chega desta seção terror. Cadê as minhas coisas?

– Diana, é diferente, sei que pode estar chocada, mas, é o que somos!

– Posso escolher não querer ser assim! Minha mãe fez esta escolha e viveu muito bem longe disto tudo!

– Mas ela ficou franca longe de nós.

– Bom acho que foi melhor mesmo, do contrário ela iria atacar a qualquer um.

– Não, ela poderia sofrer o imprint com alguém.

Imprint? Estava ficando cada vez melhor...

Continua...

Olá!

Estou feliz pela quantidade de leitores e ficarei mais ainda com alguns reviews!

Historia postada por mim em outro site.

Bjus!


	5. Chapter 5

Então era assim, faziam apenas algumas horas que eu acordara da morte sem um osso fora do lugar e lindona como Deus me fez. Eu poderia estar comemorando neste instante sabe, como um moça solteira normal, recém-chegada a cidadezinha no fim do mundo faria. É poderia estar em uma danceteria, vendo o movimento, conhecendo melhor os habitantes simpáticos e acolhedores de Forks. Mas ao invés disto, estava sentada na cozinha da Emily, minha prima de terceiro grau desfigurada, ao lado do meu tiozão, que mais parecia meu irmão mais novo e usando uma calcinha furada e uma camiseta rasgada.

E isto, se eu não tivesse me portado a quase meia hora atrás como uma fêmea canina enlouquecida e não tivesse tentado atacar a dentadas a "garota do baile", ainda estaria na conta, pois eu descobrir que vim de uma família de gente maluca que se misturaram a trezentos anos atrás com lobos, do tamanho de cavalos puro sangue e, que minha mãe, a senhora Taylor, séria e sem qualquer virgula de questionamento não passava de uma canina, com rabo e bunda peluda!

Detalhe, herança genética fortíssima, de acordo com o tio Seth garotão, eu estava a caminho de virar uma lobona, perigosa e no cio. Olhei para a garrafa de bebida a minha frente, eu iria me jogar dentro dela a qualquer momento. Meu tio não parava de falar e a prima desfigurada ficava lá me olhando com dó! E para acabar de vez com minha sanidade, eu escutei a história mais improvável que alguém poderia me dizer. Eu sei que pessoas se transformarem em pleno ar em um cachorro rabudo era fantástico, mas tinha que ter um complemento sabe, um adicional grátis.

Um tal de imprint!

_Como é tio? Repete ai esta história, é como o lance de almas gêmeas?

Meu tio garotão colocou as mãos juntas a frente do rosto dele e assumiu aquele ar de doutor cérebro quando quer mandar a mensagem, aquela que vai abalar. Eu vi tudo como se fosse câmera lenta, ele fechou os olhos, respirou bem fundo e depois olhou para mim com benevolência, sabe? Como quem te desculpa por você nascer ignorante. Eu? Bom, eu enchi o copo e tomei tudo de uma única vez, a bebida desceu rasgando a minha goela. Aquelas alturas eu deveria estar lá também, nas alturas, mas, nada acontecia e eu olhei muito desconfiada para a Emily. Acho que ela misturou chá dentro da garrafa, safada!

_Diana... – até que a voz do tio Seth era bonita. E, eu tava a perigo. Não, eu estava no cio. Não, eu estava precisa me internar no manicômio!

_É mais do que isto Diana, é a junção de duas metades, almas que foram fracionadas e que se encontram com o auxilio dos espíritos da natureza.

_Tá é o lance da alma gêmea!

_Quando um Quileute sofre o Imprint ele sabe que seu querer pertence ao seu igual. É muito forte! Ele larga tudo pelo o que lutou até aquele momento, pois nada tem sentido se a pessoa que ama não estiver ao seu lado.

_Você está printado tio?

_Se eu sofri Imprint? Ainda não fui abençoado!

_Então é assim, a pessoa, o lobo, sei lá, passa por este tal de imprint, mas e a outra pessoa ela sabe também, quero dizer, se é da tribo e todos conhecem esta historia fica mais fácil. Mas e quando não se conhece, as almas se comunicam?

_Jacob tem imprint com Nessie, desde quando ela nasceu.

_Nessie? Ah, ta a garota que eu queria arrancar a cabeça?

_Sim! Eles se comunicaram no primeiro olhar.

_Mas ela era bebê?

_Sim!

_E quantos anos tinha o gostosão, quero dizer, o Jake?

_Dezessete anos!

Ta eu parei! Como assim?

_Tio, Jake ama aquela garota desde quando ela usava fraldas e mamava na teta da mãe dela?

_Tecnicamente, sim!

_Que loucura, cara!

_É, não definiria melhor!

_E eles não namoraram mais ninguém? Sabe a ruiva poderia querer...

_Não, são almas iguais, se complementam e não precisam de mais nada, somente um do outro.

_E se o Jake, sei lá tivesse namorada, noiva? Tudo arranjado para casar, como seria?

Neste momento Emily se levanta da mesa e sai pela porta. Eu não tava nem ai, este negocio de Imprint era doideira demais.

_Quando se é parte da tribo e se conhece a nossa história, fica mais fácil de compreender. Quando você for loba, vai partilhar do nosso elo.

_Elo?

_Sim, temos um elo de comunicação quando estamos em forma de lobos, você verá logo!

_Não tenho pressa nenhuma, alias, nem sei se vou ficar aqui! – eu me levantei, peguei a garrafa e fui até a pia despejar a bebida, tava estragada mesmo.

_Tio, mas se o que você esta me dizendo for mesmo verdade, então minha mãe não sofreu este negocio, não é?

_Não! – havia tristeza na voz do tio Seth. Eu me virei para ele sentindo um nó na minha garganta.

_Mas ela, nunca namorou? – sei lá, mas naquele momento meu coração ficou apertadinho sabe. Tio Seth se levantou e saiu pela porta.

_Vem Diana, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Olhei para mim mesma, a camiseta ia até quase o meio das minhas coxas e tinha um baita rasgo em uma manga, de resto tava tudo certo. Sai o mais rápido que pude da casa da Emily, eu não a vi do lado de fora e meu tio já estava bem longe, tive que correr para alcançá-lo. A noite estava linda, a lua cheia no céu negro sem nuvens. Da mata que rodeava a casa vinha um vento gelado e convidativo, como se houvesse uma voz me chamando. Acho que fiquei um tempo perdida, tão encantada por toda aquela natureza, sentindo o chão abaixo da sola dos meus pés e o vento que alisava a minha pele. Os cheiros então, eram embriagantes! Estavam lá, o cheiro do mato, do sal que vinha do mar, e dos lobos. Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo e um uivo me fez pular no mesmo lugar. Era um lamento. Meu coração se inquietou e eu pensei em Chad.

_Diana!

_Desculpe tio.

Me voltei para ele que estava um pouco mais além, depois ficamos lado a lado, passamos pelo o que eu achei ser o centro da vila, tinha comercio, escola, mercado e oficina. Era uma cidade no meio da mata. Depois nos afastamos, acho que caminhamos por mais uns quinze minutos e de repente ele parou em frente a uma casa. Era toda feita de madeira, em estilo rústico com uma varanda.

_Vai lá garota!

Eu subi os degraus, havia uma cadeira, daquelas feitas a mão e que custam uma nota. Eu passei minha mão por ela e depois olhei pela janela, a luz da lua iluminava a sala que tinha moveis de madeira também, tudo estilo artesanal. Voltei para o tio Seth que ficava ali me olhando estranho, depois ele subiu as escadas e foi até um vaso de barro e meteu a mão lá para tirar uma chave.

_Pegue, pode entrar!

Não sei dizer porque não questionei nada. Eu apenas peguei a chave grande e antiga e a meti pelo buraco da fechadura. Mas ai eu parei, pois meus pés estavam pisando no tapete de entrada e eu fiz a maior besteira de ler o "Seja Bem Vindo à Casa de Sam e Leah".

Olhei aturdida para meu tio que indicou que eu entrasse e abri a porta que rangeu um pouco. Eu caminhei até o meio da sala tocando em tudo o que podia, meu cérebro mandava a pergunta que minha boca se recusava a fazer, de repente a luz iluminou todo o lugar, mas eu nem precisava dela, pois podia sentir em cada detalhe um pedacinho da minha mãe ali.

_Minha mãe viveu aqui!

_Sim!

_O tapete de boas vindas tem os nomes Sam e Leah...

_Eles foram noivos.

_Então, este Sam é o mesmo Sam da Emily?

_É sim Diana.

Eu me voltei para ele neste instante e toda a conversa que tivemos na cozinha da Emily repassou na minha cabeça até um determinado ponto. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, não poderia ser verdade!

_Então, não deu certo por incompatibilidade de gênios?

_Sam e Emily tiveram Imprint!

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Fiquei olhando para o rosto dele por não sei quanto tempo. Eu podia sentir o ambiente me oprimindo, parecia que tudo a minha volta girava, mas meus olhos ficaram lá, grudadinhos nos olhos negros do tio Seth.

Depois respirei profundamente.

_Não sei como você vai entender isto Diana, mas não é algo que se tem uma palavra exata para se explicar.

Eu querida gritar.

_Ninguém desejou que sua mãe sofresse. Acredito que se ela não tivesse virado loba, talvez, quem sabe, teria se apaixonado por outro homem. Poderia ter esperado pelo imprint que viria com certeza, esta no sangue, na família...

Eu sentia toda a tristeza daquela situação.

_Minha mãe foi muito feliz com meu pai!

_Diana...

_Não, tio Seth! Eu vejo o que está tentando me dizer.

_Você não entendeu Diana.

_O quê? Que minha mãe foi traída pela prima e pelo noivo? E que ela passou por uma louca no cio por causa de uma macumba que os antepassados fizeram? O que faltou eu entender, exatamente?

Ele balançou a cabeça e depois saiu para a rua. Eu não arredei meus pés dali.

_Pode ficar na casa, amanhã a gente conversa de novo.

Só que amanhã eu estaria bem longe.

Mas agora, meu corpo doía horrores e meu estomago estava revirado. Acho que foi o conhaque que bebi. Eu olhei novamente para a sala pequena e rústica, ela tinha um ar aconchegante. Me aproximei da lareira e ri comigo mesma. No Novo México era tão quente que o sonho de consumo era termos uma piscina. Meus olhos estavam pesados, eu cairia a qualquer momento. Me virei e entrei para um corredor. Passei a abrir as portas, a primeira deu para um banheiro, a segunda para um quarto vazio e a terceira, quando abri, tirou meu ar.

Era um quarto de casal. Estava tudo lá.

Me arrastei até a cama e despenquei, mas antes de apagar pensei se minha mãe havia dormido ali com o tal do Sam.

Medonho demais.

Eu gostaria de dizer que dormi como uma pedra, que tive uma daquelas noites de sono onde não se lembra nada no outro dia, mas não! Eu acordei gritando, o sol batia sem dó bem no meio da minha cara e a dor tava lá, por todo o meu corpo. Levantei com dificuldade e vi uma cadeira perto da porta, alguém colocou toalha, roupas e produtos de higiene pessoal. Não tinha condições de pensar, peguei todas aquelas coisas e fui para o banheiro. Ele era assim, diferente, tinha uma parede de pedra rústica, muito legal. Se a minha cabeça não estivesse me matando eu até que iria curtir. Abri o chuveiro e me enfiei com tudo embaixo da água que caiu como remédio pelo meu corpo. Aos poucos fui tirando os farrapos de roupa que usava. Depois fiquei lá, largada embaixo da água e fechei meus olhos. Tudo veio novamente, eu vi os olhos negros me seguindo. Eu estava na floresta e era noite de lua cheia, o uivo do lobo arrepiou todo o meu corpo e eu corri para ele, era como se cordas me puxassem. Depois cheguei a beira de um abismo, lá embaixo a água do mar batia com as ondas nas pedras. Eu senti que alguma coisa me empurrava para o abismo, mas eu não queria e comecei a gritar.

Quando eu olhava para trás eu vi os olhos negros e a voz de Chad me falando que tudo ficaria bem. Abri meus olhos, ter aquele pesadelo dormindo era inevitável, mas acordada era masoquismo. Lavei os cabelos e o corpo, depois fechei o chuveiro. A roupa estava lá me olhando, é eu estava ficando paranóica. Puxei a primeira peça, era uma bata branca e a segunda uma bermuda. O que me surpreendeu foi o pacotinho fechado no plástico, era um conjunto de calcinha e soutien de algodão.

_Emily!

Sai do banheiro e voltei no quarto, achei um par de tênis tipo AllStar, eram brancos, combinavam com a bata. Suspirei profundamente quando abri a porta da casa, eu deveria olhar ainda uma ultima vez para eles antes de pegar minhas tralhas e cair na estrada. Mas me surpreendi, sentado na escada da varanda estava ele.

_Chad? – ele se virou sorrindo para mim e aquilo aqueceu o meu corpo, era uma sensação muito boa, a melhor que eu já tive desde que acordara para todo aquele pesadelo.

_Oi Diana, passou bem a noite?

Ele se levantou e caminhou até mim, ele era muito alto. A cabeça morena bateu em um vaso de planta, daqueles que ficam pendurados pelo teto. Foi ao mesmo tempo, eu ergui meus braços para segurar o vaso e ele também. Nossos dedos se tocaram e uma eletricidade percorreu o meu corpo. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas deixei minhas mãos lá, sentindo o calor dos dedos dele e sorri.

Sabe os gênios do mal e do bem? Então, um gritava de um lado da minha cabeça:

__"Bandida!"_

O outro dizia_:_"Aproveita mulher!"_

Mas foi Chad quem tomou a iniciativa de quebrar o elo. Em seguida eu soltei o vaso também e coloquei minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas.

_Você deve estar confusa, não é Diana?

Acho que fiquei de boca aberta, como assim eu não me lembrava que a voz dele era tão linda? Depois sacudi minha cabeça, era o cio, mas eu não deveria ficar doida com o Alpha supremo tudo de bom Jake?

_Bem, é muita coisa para uma garota só, mesmo sendo loba!

Chad se aproximou um pouco mais e meus pêlos do corpo ficaram em pé, todos eles! Eu molhei minha boca com a língua, estava seca até a goela, foi a bebida de ontem a noite.

_Lamento que tenha descoberto daquele modo. Você está machucada?

Foi ai que eu pulei, pois Chad colocou uma mão em meu ombro e um choque percorreu todo o meu corpo. Não era ruim, pelo contrário, era bom até demais.

_É melhor você se afastar Chad.

Eu andei para trás, estava com medo.

_Diana, por favor, não precisa ter medo de mim.

_Eu não tenho!

_Eu só desejo o seu bem Diana, pode parecer loucura para você, a gente mal se conhece, mas para mim é como se eu te conhecesse a minha vida toda.

_Bem, tua mãe era prima da minha, talvez isto conte com alguma coisa. Chad, olha, eu não sei muito bem o que esta acontecendo comigo. Ontem, aquilo, bom, aquilo não era eu!

Comecei a gesticular. De repente, para mim, era muito importante que Chad soubesse que eu estava fora de mim na noite passada.

_Eu não sou daquele jeito! Tio Seth me falou de umas coisas estranhas, acho que era isto, sei lá...Chad... – eu olhei para os olhos dele, senti aquela sensação boa de segurança e algo mais, algo que me deixou alerta.

_Eu tenho que ir embora daqui!

_Mas se você for embora, nunca vai descobrir a verdade.

_Que verdade? Que eu vou ficar louca a cada virada de lua? E depois minha bunda vai encher de pêlos e eu vou latir e rosnar? Ou que vou ficar na parada do Jake?

_Que existe felicidade e amor em nosso mundo Diana.

_Eu já ouvi esta história também Chad, o tal do Imprint, não e? Pois ele não deu muito certo para a minha mãe. Não vai dar certo para mim também.

Chad agora estava tão perto que eu sentia o hálito dele dentro da minha boca.

_Você não vai se permitir ser feliz Diana? Esta é a sua vida! – ele pegou a minha mão e aquela eletricidade voltou a me percorrer todinha.

_Eu estou aqui Diana, em mim você pode confiar!

Eu confiava, era loucura, mas eu daria a minha vida por aquele homem. Meu coração disparou e ele sorriu, foi tão lindo! Então Chad abaixou a sua cabeça e eu até preparei o meu biquinho quando senti o cheiro da luxuria, minha perdição havia acabado de chegar.

Chad também percebeu:__Valeu Jake, você chegou na hora certa!_

O Chad já estava rosnando, eu me agarrei de novo no vaso de planta e fechei meus olhos. Mas perdi a minha força quando o ouvi a voz gostosa do alpha invadindo meus sentidos.

_É, eu adoro ser o _"empata foda!"_

Quanta Ironia!

_O que você quer Jake, estragar o dia de hoje também?

_Calma ai garoto! Vim ter uma conversa acertada com você e a tua garota.

Nesta hora eu me voltei pro gostosão.

_Garota de quem?

Eu rosnei também!

Senti Chad do meu lado.

_Vai embora Jake!

_Aqui é meu lar também Chad!

_Aqui é a casa da Diana, você não tem o direito de estar aqui, volta para os teus vampiros.

Vampiros?

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Vou confessar, eu estava perdida, completamente e, eu tinha certeza de que a minha mente iria pifar a qualquer instante devido à sobrecarga de informações.

Agora nós tínhamos vampiros?

_Como é Chad?

Será que ele estava falando no sentido figurado? Levando-se em conta por tudo o que eu andei passando, olhei para os lados, sei lá, de repente tinha algum morcego por perto. Foi ai que Chad pulou a varanda da casa e ficou cara a cara com Jake.

_Nós não temos nada para falar com você Jake, já disse para ir embora, você está confundindo a Diana.

_Vou deixar vocês sozinhos, logo, mas quero que a tua amiguinha saiba que não vou tolerar hostilidade com a Nessie. Sinceramente estou pouco me importando se ela não sabe de nada e está chegando agora, dá próxima vez que ousar rosnar para a Rennesme novamente eu vou arrancar a cabeça dela!

_Você morre antes disso Jake!

Chad começou a rosnar e a tremer também.

_Chad, não é com você!

_Tudo que for com Diana é comigo, você deveria saber disso Jake, melhor do que todo mundo!

Eu sai da minha inércia e caminhei até eles, lentamente. O cheiro do Jake era bom demais, mas ficou em segundo plano quando ele me ameaçou, naquele momento eu soube que tinha opções, se assim desejasse e, meu desejo era que o grande alpha fosse a merda! Ninguém havia falado daquele modo comigo antes!

_Olha, Jake, não é mesmo? - comecei com a velha e boa diplomacia, não desejava passar novamente o "cheque" de louca para frente, eu iria mostrar para o senhor maravilha que ele não estava falando com qualquer uma, não senhor!

_Eu estou me interagindo aos poucos com este mundo estranho, sei bem que já me deixou claro que pouco está se ligando para isto, mas eu tenho que dizer que não costumo ouvir desaforo de ninguém!

Parei ao lado de Chad que estava muito quente, coloquei uma mão sobre o ombro dele e senti novamente aquela eletricidade estranha. Depois de resolver meus entraves eu tinha um assunto com o Chad também, afinal, eu não era mulher de deixar coisas para trás, não faria como a minha mãe. Voltei a falar com o senhor delicia:

_Podíamos deixar tudo pela conta da ignorância sabe, do fato que coisas sobrenaturais estão agindo além da minha compreensão. Seria bacana ser bem compreendida, ajudaria a digerir melhor toda esta droga.

Depois me lembrei do tio Seth e gesticulei com as mãos, achei que daria um ar assim, petulante e intelectual. Eu estava muito perto do Jake agora e me controlava muito para não bater na cara dele, ou beijá-lo, sei lá! Mas o que eu gostaria mesmo era demonstrar que a besta fera estava bem guardada dentro de mim. E vou confessar, foi muito difícil, principalmente depois de ver o ar de deboche que Jake fez, me rasgou todinha por dentro. Mas se eu revidasse, Chad iria se intrometer e eu tinha que protegê-lo.

_Presta atenção Jake, se não fosse pelo fato de existir uma droga de feitiçaria no meu gene, pouco iria me importar se você fosse alto, baixo, alpha ou ômega! Na verdade, você nem faz o meu tipo – nesta parte eu fui bastante petulante, e o medi de baixo a cima - Teu estilo é caído demais para o meu gosto e, por mim, tu pode pegar a tua ruiva branca e correr para longe de mim. Como eu disse, foi a feitiçaria que me fez querer arrancar a cabeça da menina fora. Agora, se não for pedir muito, poderia se retirar do meu quintal?

_Seu quintal?

_É sim! Está era a casa da minha mãe, automaticamente é minha e você não é bem vindo aqui!

Ponto para a Diana!

Eu vi os olhos negros dele perdido, olhando a casa depois para mim e para Chad que havia se acalmado e agora ria abertamente. Fiquei segurando firme aquela encarada, depois ele deu as costas e foi embora, tive que suspirar profundamente antes de me virar também, meus joelhos estavam tremendo, isto era fato!

_Diana?

Chad estava ao meu lado, nos caminhamos para o centro da vila.

_Então, ele vai arrancar a minha cabeça? Ah ta!

Na verdade eu me admirei de conseguir me controlar daquele jeito. E fiquei muito feliz também, pois quando acordei hoje, pensei que o meu mundo havia acabado e que eu seria escrava de um feitiço da lua por toda a minha existência.

_Ele não vai fazer nada, eu não vou deixar!

Havia algo na voz de Chad que mexia muito comigo também.

_Chad, me responde, porque você se importa tanto?

Nós paramos de andar e ficamos nos olhando, Chad era tão alto e forte quanto Jake, mas havia uma ternura nos olhos negros dele, algo familiar e reconfortante.

_Eu gostaria de ter mil palavras para te responder Diana, mas só posso dizer que é algo enraizado dentro de mim.

_Enraizado? Desde quando? Nós só nos conhecemos ontem!

Eu estava sendo cínica, pois no fundo entendia o que Chad estava tentando me dizer.

_Diana, o que você sente quando me vê?

Boa pergunta!

_Coisas boas, eu sinto que posso confiar em você.

_Só isto?

Ele deu um passo para o meu lado e me fez tremer.

_Chad, olha eu sei aonde você quer chegar, é no lance do imprint, não é? De onde eu venho isto se chama alma gêmea, mas não é assim, tão instantâneo. Chad, o que eu quero mesmo dizer é que minha cabeça está com muita informação.

_No fundo Diana, você tem medo!

_E seria tola se não o tivesse! Se coloca no meu lugar Chad, como você acha que eu me sinto?

_Confusa, perdida e carente! Eu _**sei**_ o que você sente, Diana, pois eu acredito nisto! E terei paciência, vou esperar por você, do mesmo modo que Quil esperou por Claire.

Perdi a noção do tempo olhando para o rosto franco e moreno de Chad, deixando a voz macia dele penetrar na minha pele como se fosse um carinho.

Ele iria esperar por mim!

Naquele momento me senti especial, amada! Era como se o sol brilhasse somente para mim e, me perguntei se a minha mãe alguma vez se sentira assim.

_Eu estou indo lá na tua casa, preciso falar com a Emily e entender melhor o que aconteceu com a minha mãe, para ela fugir daqui e desejar esquecer este mundo.

_Você só vai entender quando virar loba!

_Eu não quero Chad! Eu vim até este fim de mundo realizar o ultimo desejo da minha mãe, mas sinceramente, não quero virar loba! Não quero sentir desejo por um cara grosso que não tem nada haver comigo, só porque os instintos de procriação falam mais alto. Eu não quero este mundo para mim!

_Este mundo é bom Diana, quando se entende e vive nele! A sua cabeça está muito confusa, mas você tem que confiar em seu coração!

Depois ele tocou meu rosto com muito carinho, eu fechei meus olhos para sentir melhor aquela eletricidade gostosa que percorria o meu corpo. Se fosse em outro lugar, em outra situação, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de me entregar aquilo que me atraia a ele.

Mas era tudo tão confuso, Chad era filho de Sam e Emily e eles traíram a minha mãe!

Foi muito intenso e ao mesmo tempo rápido, quando abri meus olhos ele se fora, mas deixou seu cheiro em mim. Eu passei a mão nos meus cabelos, era muita loucura, mesmo para uma garota como eu. Recomecei a andar, passando pelo centro da vila, era estranho, mas, tudo ali me era muito familiar. O modo como as pessoas andavam, se mexiam, o artesanato, tudo me lembrava mamãe. Claro que eu era a atração principal, todos saiam nas portas ou colocavam os narizes nas janelas para me verem. Naquele momento desejei saber onde morava meu tio garotão, mas antes eu deveria resolver um assunto com Emily.

Não demorou muito e pequei a estradinha de terra e chequei no quintal onde tudo havia acontecido na noite passada. Ainda podia ver as moitas tortas e quebradas, mas o que chamou mesmo a minha atenção foram eles! Estavam todos lá, até mesmo a rainha da beleza, a tal da Nessie, e um cheiro estranho invadiu minhas narinas, era um cheiro doce, irritante e penetrante, tão forte que coçou meu nariz, vinha dela.

Nesse momento eu tive pena do Jake e achei o tal do imprint horrível, só de imaginar uma pessoa presa a outra por anos, mesmo que houvesse fedor! E o engraçado, era que todos estavam lá, rodeando o casal, sem se importarem com nada, como se eles fossem deuses, ai que nojo!

_Olhem só! Emily coloca mais um prato na mesa que a lobinha chegou!

_Alguém te falou que você é irritante Paul, em cada pedacinho?

_Já garota, tua mãe!

_Ela era uma mulher de visão, se bem que no teu caso, até um cego enxerga isto!

Foi uma gargalhada geral. Só Jake e a beleza fedida dele não riram. Eu tive que passar por eles, então ergui bastante minha cabeça, a vida era minha, eu não ia deixar uma macumba me dominar, não senhor! Mas não foi muito fácil passar por eles e eu agradeci quando vi Emily aparecendo na porta junto com meu tio, logo atrás um homem alto e moreno, com olhos negros severos apontou, deveria ser o tal do Sam.

_Oi Diana, espero que tenha dormido bem!

A minha língua pinicou, tive que morder ela para não dizer que seria impossível dormir bem depois de tudo pelo o que passei e, ainda dormir na cama que com certeza o marido dela transou com a minha mãe.

A verdade era que eu viva em um pesadelo sem fim, fosse acordada, fosse dormindo!

_Bom dia Emily, vim aqui para conversar com você e o Sam, depois vou pegar minhas coisas e sumir desta vila!

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Escolhas

Capitulo8

O silêncio caiu rápido, mas, pesado. Tanto do lado de fora da casa quanto o pessoal que estava dentro não ousaram nem respirar. Depois eu ouvi alguém dizer que era melhor eles saírem e que aquele assunto era um negócio de família.

–Bah! Depois vamos saber mesmo...!

–Paul, cale a droga desta boca, por favor! – a voz de Jacob penetrou em mim, mas foi diferente da noite passada. Não vou negar que a atração ainda existia, mas em um nível muito menor e, aquilo me intrigou.

–Se vocês preferirem, eu posso ir também!

–Você fica tio, alguém aqui tem que me dizer o que minha mãe sentiu, alguém da mesma família dela, entende? – eu olhei fundo nos olhos dele, ele sabia sim o que eu desejava dizer e entrou novamente passando pelo homem grande que veio ao meu encontro.

–Seja bem vinda a minha casa! – ele me estendeu a mão e eu ignorei por completo, quanto menos contato eu tivesse seria melhor.

–Você é o pai de Chad, não é?

–Sim!

–Foi você que apartou a briga do Chad com o Jake ontem? – a cabeça dele se movimentou confirmando a minha pergunta – Então eu vou te falar uma coisa, antes de tudo, nunca mais arreganhe aqueles dentões para mim novamente!

Vou confessar, eu estava indomada!

Sam deu passagem para que eu entrasse na casa e logo vi Emily e meu tio sentados a mesa da cozinha, na mesma que eu tentei tomar um porre na noite anterior.

–Aceita um café, Diana?

–Depende, você vai adulterar ele também?

–Diana, tenha bons modos! – Tio Seth ergueu as mão para mim.

–Adulterar?

–Sim, aquela bebida de ontem era fajuta, você colocou chá nela? – ainda bem que Emily tinha bom humor, o oposto do marido dela que continuava a me olhar muito sério, de repente eu percebi que ele não tinha nada de compatível com a minha mãe.

Tio Seth voltou a falar, daquele jeito, como se estivesse falando com uma completa ignorante!

–Diana, é que precisa de muitos litros de qualquer bebida alcoólica para surtir efeito em alguém como nós!

–Como? – me perdi nessa...

–É o nosso metabolismo, você logo irá se acostumar!

–Você viu Chad hoje pela manhã, Diana? – a voz de Sam fez recair um silêncio entre nós, eu levei alguns segundos antes de responder, estava tentando me controlar, pois era eu quem iria conduzir as perguntas e não queria ser induzida a ser complacente e mal incompreendida.

–Vi, ele estava sentado na varanda... – neste momento eu não soube o que dizer, na varanda lá de casa? Era isto mesmo? - ...na casa que era para ser tua e de mamãe!

–Ela é sua agora! Eu não tenho nada com aquele lugar.

–Nem memórias de momentos felizes, Sam? - Olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele, será que Sam não sentia nada mesmo? Afinal ele quase se casara com a minha mãe!

Pelo visto não, pois ele me olhou firme nos olhos antes de dizer que não me devia nenhuma satisfação, que ele conversara com a minha mãe e pronto! Eu fiquei pensando, como assim? Eles tiveram um lance, foram íntimos!

–E se eu fosse tua filha?

–Mas não é!

–Mas poderia não é mesmo Sam? Foi por uma sorte danada a minha mãe não ter engravidado de você antes desta confusão que vocês chamam de imprint acontecer e bagunçar com a vida dela!

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre eles. Depois eu me voltei para Emily, ela era mulher, ela sabia o que eu estava tentando dizer.

–E você Emily, chegou a ir lá na casa, não foi? Viu o carinho como ela foi montada e tal, como você se sente?

Tio Seth resolveu interceder, mas do lado errado.

–Diana, eu acho realmente, que isto não irá nos levar a nada...

–É tio a nada! E agora eu sei por que minha mãe foi embora e durante vinte anos, ela nem falou para a única filha que tinha um irmão. Mamãe deva ter ficado muito magoada com todos vocês!

Eu estava fora de mim quando ergui meus braços para o alto. O pouco de contato que eu tive com eles me mostrou o quanto Leah Clearwater não foi amada ou respeitada como se deveria e, eu desejava mostrar para cada um deles que ela era merecedora disto. Mas, meu nervosismo estava fora de controle e talvez eu estivesse excedendo o meu espaço entre eles. Isto ficou muito claro quando Sam bateu com a mão na mesa e se ergueu indignado.

–Chega! Você não poder vir aqui e apontar seu dedo em nossos narizes e dizer o que bem entender.

Era agora, eu tinha certeza que estava prestes a avançar sobre ele.

–E nem quero, pois a "cachorrada" com a minha mãe já foi feita mesmo! E a palavra veio bem a calhar, não é mesmo? – tive que rir com sarcasmo neste momento. Eu me ergui da mesa e caminhei até a porta, mas antes me virei para Sam e perguntei.

–Você alguma vez amou a minha mãe Sam, de verdade?

–O que eu tive com a Leah é passado! Lamento por todo o sofrimento dela, mas ela era de La Push, sempre soube de nossa história, isto você precisa entender Diana, a sua mãe deveria ter criado você aqui, assim entenderia melhor o que todos estamos passando!

–Tem razão, quem deveria ter se mandado daqui era você e Emily. Talvez, minha mãe pudesse ter vivido melhor sem presença de vocês!

Eu não falei, eu cuspi as palavras para em seguida sair da casa, ainda pude ouvir Emily dizer alguma coisa para Sam, algo como ela vai entender e, espero que Chad não sofra como a Leah!

Que fosse tudo a merda, isto sim!

Comecei a correr para dentro da mata, em sentido oposto da cambada que tinha saído um pouco antes, aquele lance sobrenatural era muito forte, meu olfato estava muito diferente, até mesmo a minha visão, era como se o mundo fosse separado em cores distintas e cheiros penetrantes. Eu não pensei, apenas me deixei guiar por aquilo e me embrenhei ainda mais para dentro da mata sem me importar para onde estava indo, eu tinha a certeza de que meu instinto de orientação iria me trazer de volta.

–_"...só espero que Chad não sofra como Leah, sofreu..!_ – a voz de Emily tamborilava em minha cabeça. Eu havia percorrido a uma grande distância em alta velocidade e não me sentia cansada, cheguei perto de um riacho e não parei, eu saltei.

Por que eles tinham que se deixar guiarem pela força da natureza? Culpando o destino de tudo, como se fossem marionetes sem cérebros?

Meus pés pousaram do outro lado da margem, aquilo foi fantástico, devo admitir. Eu me sentia poderosa com aquele salto, era como se eu tivesse voado! Voltei a correr em sentido do vento, um cheiro de água salgada me atraiu e eu me dirigi para lá, mas eu vi um vulto, não dois, passarem por mim. Parei de correr e fiquei olhando a minha volta, não senti cheiro de cachorro e a mata estava silenciosa, como se todos os animais tivessem fugido. Eu voltei a correr no mesmo sentido, mas agora alerta, pois eu tinha a certeza de ter visto aqueles vultos. De repente bati em algo duro e fui arremessada para trás, eu rolei até bater no tronco de uma arvore. Instintivamente me coloquei de cócoras segundos depois e olhei para frente e minha boca se escancarou.

–Você está do lado errado da fronteira, lobinha! - a voz do cara era tão impressionante quanto o tamanho dele, que era descomunal. E não parava ai, ele era forte também, mas o que me chamou mesmo a atenção era a cor de sua pele, branca! Acho que era o cara mais branco que eu já tinha visto, era algo estranho, era como se todo o sangue tivesse fugido do corpo dele, até mesmo a alma, o deixando com aquela aparência pálida.

–Vai ficar só encarando ou vai cair dentro? - Ele estava me chamando para a briga?

Dê onde havia saído aquele louco?

Foi então que uma brisa me trouxe um cheiro podre, um cheiro repugnante, vinha dele!

Aquele cara havia morrido ou o que?

–Quem é você? – as palavras pularam da minha boca.

–_**Seu pesadelo!**_ – ele deu um passo em minha direção e sorriu, foi aterrorizante!

–Tio! – ai uma voz familiar surgiu não sei de onde.

–Ah, qual é Nessie, só estou me divertindo!

Olhei para os lados, eu não a via, mas sabia quem era a dona daquela a voz, era da garota do Jake, mas, onde ela estava?

–Ela é nova aqui, não sabe das coisas!

–Não é desculpa, ela me fez perder a minha caça!

Eu não acreditei, o cara bateu o pé no chão como se fosse uma criança birrenta e depois, se era possível, minha boca se escancarou ainda mais, pois uma loira, tetricamente linda, surgiu do nada e parou ao lado do grandalhão. Neste momento coloquei minha mão no nariz, o cheiro piorou e muito!

–Emmett, deixe-a ir embora, não quero que Rennesmee fique chateada!

O grandão apontou um dedo para mim o balançando antes de voltar a falar com aquela voz, digna de trailler de terror – _**Deu sorte lobinha, mas só desta vez**_!

–_Tio, você prometeu para o papai!_

Eu virei a minha cabeça para o alto, procurando e quando voltei para eles, haviam ido embora, com apenas um piscar. Eu me levantei lentamente, sentia todos os pêlos do meu corpo em pé naquele momento e como se minha alma tivesse fugido do meu corpo.

Quem diabos eram eles? E por que eu não via a tal da Nessie?

Dê repente algo pulou na minha frente e eu quase enfartei!

–Gasp! – saltei para trás e rosnei para ela, a queridinha do alpha supremo! Ela me olhou de novo daquele modo, meio superior e meio com pena, aquilo parecia veneno nas minhas veias.

–Eles estão te esperando do outro lado do rio, você deve ir agora!

Ela estava me dando uma ordem? Desde quando a floresta era propriedade particular daquela vaca fedida?

–Vai a merda garota!

–Não precisa ser grosseira, estou aqui apenas para te ajudar!

–Não lembro de pedir a tua ajuda para nada e, digo mais, vou para onde bem entender!

–Você ultrapassou os limites da fronteira, meu tio somente não te desmembrou porque eu intercedi!

Como? Aquele cara sinistro era tio dela? Será que estes eram os tais dos vampiros que Chad falou hoje cedo?

Um fogo infernal começou a queimar as minhas veias.

–Eu acho que você vai se transformar agora, vou chamar Jake!

–Eu.Nã.ês! - a minha voz saiu cavernosa, alguma coisa estava se rasgando dentro de mim, exigindo liberdade e eu cai de joelhos gritando de dor.

"Diana!"

Passei a ouvir a voz de Chad, mas dentro da minha cabeça. Depois eu tive a sensação de que meus olhos saltaram do meu rosto, eu estava me desmontando inteirinha e uma dor lacerante me torturou, parecia que estavam quebrando meus ossos, esticando a minha pele, era algo que pinicava, rasgava e queimava ao mesmo tempo. As batidas do meu coração aceleraram muito e eu gritei por Chad antes da explosão acontecer.

–Socorrro, Chad!

Foi rápido e doeu muito! Quando abri meus olhos, eu via tudo em branco e preto. Pisquei várias vezes para ter a certeza de que nada de errado havia com a minha visão. Tornei a chamar por Chad e um rosnado saiu de minha garganta, balancei a cabeça e não senti meus cabelos, olhei para o chão e dei um pulo de susto, minhas mãos, minhas pernas, viraram patas e estavam peludas!

"Não, nãooo!" – eu gritei e um ganido saiu da minha boca.

"Diana, se acalma, eu vou até ai!"

"Você não pode atravessar a fronteira Chad!"

"Eu preciso ficar do lado dela!"

"Jake vai ajudá-la!"

"Eles não tem o mesmo elo!"

A minha cabeça virava de um lado para o outro, eu girei o meu corpo e vi um rabo peludo enorme, ele era branco, ele era meu!

"Ahhhhh!"

Comecei a gritar feito uma louca e corri desembestada, mas, ainda pude ouvir Nessie dizer para eu não ir naquela direção.

"Ela surtou!" – era Paul

"Ela esta correndo para o lado do precipício, Diana, escuta a minha voz, pare!"

Imagens confusas apareceram na minha cabeça, eram imagens minhas, mas, era como me ver diante da televisão, estava tudo lá!

Eu corria, mais rápido do que podia, eu não queria ouvir o que eles estavam me dizendo.

"Calem a boca!"

De repente eu ouvi o barulho do mar batendo nas rochas, e tudo vez sentido.

"Não, Diana!" – havia desespero na voz de Chad.

"Desculpe Chad, mas eu não vou virar um monstro peludo...!"

Eu acelerei e estava me preparando para saltar quando um lobo enorme e marrom bateu em mim, me tirando da minha rota. Eu já havia visto ele, era Jake, que arreganhava os dentes enormes para mim.

"Sai da minha frente, Jake!"

Ele rosnou para mim.

"Diana, vá com Jake, por favor!"

Eu podia ouvir Chad, podia ouvir Paul e até mesmo Jared, gritando na minha cabeça, menos ele, Jake. O motivo eu não sabia, mas, achei uma puta vantagem aquilo.

"Você quer morrer comigo Jake, tudo bem!"

Então, me lancei na direção dele que já se encontrava na beira do precipício, caímos os dois de uma altura incrível e antes que meu corpo batesse na água, ainda ouvi o lamento de Chad.

"Diana, nãoooo!"

Continua...

–-


	9. Chapter 9

Escolhas 9

Eu estava caindo com os meus dentes fincados na anca do lobo marrom, Jake.

_"Diana, cuidado!"_

Ouvi a voz de mamãe junto com o impacto na água, que doeu muito!

Coisas confusas aconteciam com a minha percepção, eu via os olhos de Chad misturados na mata de Forks e vozes alteradas gritavam na minha cabeça, eu sentia muita dor.

_"Diana!"_

Mas a voz de mamãe estava lá e eu chamei por ela desesperada. A água entrou pela minha goela me fazendo sufocar, eu não tinha forças e a correnteza me arrastou. Depois tudo ficou louco, eu me via ao mesmo tempo, sendo sugada pela água do mar enquanto corria com maria-chiquinhas presas em meus cabelos pelo parque da cidade onde fui criada na cidade do Novo México, papai e mamãe estavam lá, eles sorriam para mim.

Acho que eu estava morrendo!

Ouvi dizer que a pessoa relembra toda a sua vida antes de passar para o lado de lá. Mas no meu caso, tinha que ser bem diferente de tudo, então, eu me vi correndo até o balanço para depois papai me empurrar e mamãe ficar parada bem a nossa frente sorrindo, os dentes brancos brilhando no sol e os cabelos negros e sedosos balançando com a brisa, estendi meus braços para ela e cai, mas ao invés de ser na areia amarela do parque, eu afundava na água do mar.

_"Diana, cuidado!"_

Depois, senti braços fortes me puxando de volta e percebi que estava me afogando, olhei desesperada e só via a água escura do fundo do mar, eu me debati, senti que tinha braços e pernas novamente, pelo menos morreria como humana! A água entrou em abundância pela minha boca e eu sufoquei novamente, então, lábios duros foram pressionados contra os meus e a água foi sugada de dentro de mim para depois o ar ser injetado. Foi um sopro de vida em meus pulmões que agonizavam.

Eu queria ter forças e lutar, mas meu corpo dolorido não me obedecia e minha mente estava confusa. Eu via o rosto de Jake se mesclando com o da mamãe, mas um estava dentro da água e o outro no parque embaixo do sol. Algo me puxava para cima apertando a minha cintura. Era forte e quente, era Jake!

Então, a luz do dia bateu em meu rosto e eu pude respirar o ar gelado que invadiu meu rosto, mas estava muito difícil respirar, estava difícil tentar fazer qualquer coisa, menos deixar de ouvi-lo me xingar.

–Louca! ele me puxava de dentro da água com um braço e com o outro tentava nadar, a minha energia estava tão baixa que não me era possível mandá-lo ir à merda, mas não faltaria oportunidade, já que pelo visto, eu não morreria naquele dia. Pareceu uma eternidade ficar grudada no corpo de Jake, uma confusa e perigosa aproximação.

Eu podia sentir cada músculo do corpo dele com as flexões que fazia para nadar, pois aquela altura dos acontecimentos, já estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele que nadava comigo em suas costas. A água salgada lavava a minha boca e o cheiro dele me deixava mais tonta do que eu já era.

Eu podia ter me afogado!

Mas alguém estava de conspiração comigo e tudo estava dando errado.

Não consegui fugir daquele mundo e não sabia se beijava o Chad ou se agarrava o Jake e o pior disto era ter que virar uma loba peluda! É eu poderia ter me afogado!

Mas aquele besta do Jake, o grande Alpha macho, se meteu no meu caminho.

–Idiota!

–Se você tem forças para me xingar, então já pode nadar também!

Inacreditável!

O monstro me largou na água e nadou até a praia!

Eu comecei a afundar novamente, desta vez eu iria morrer!

_"Diana, lute!"_

Era a voz de mamãe.

–Você não lutou, fugiu! Escondeu seu passado de mim e de papai!

A água entrou novamente na minha boca enquanto eu reclamava. Eu abri meus olhos dentro da água e vi o rosto dela, vi seus olhos severos, até na hora de morrer ela iria me dar uma bronca?

_"Lute Diana, a vida é uma dádiva, meu bem! Tenha a coragem de ser o que eu não fui...!"_

Uma força que eu nunca imaginaria ter surgiu e me fez nadar, eu emergi novamente e olhei para cima, para o céu azul. Depois, mesmo sentindo cada repuxo em meu corpo, cada músculo que doía eu nadei para a praia. Dê onde estava, vi que Jake já saia da água, ele estava nu? Não havia duvida, estavam lá, os glúteos redondos e firmes saltitando diante dos meus olhos. Eu vi Chad também, ele parou perto de Jake, eles estavam brigando?

Depois apareceram os outros e a ruiva fedida na ponta da praia. Eu não conseguia nadar muito rápido, mas não desisti.

–Eu vou lutar mamãe, por você e por mim também!

Chad se lançou na água, ele vinha ao meu encontro. Eu tive um pouco mais de forças e nadei mais rápido, eu precisava tocá-lo, eu precisava dele!

–Chad! desta vez bebi da água salgada com gosto.

–Diana!

A voz dele me energizou. Mais algumas braçadas, mais algumas e nossos dedos se tocaram, não sei dizer o motivo, mas, chorei.

–Diana! os braços dele me envolveram, eu o abracei e colei meu corpo no dele, foi ai que percebi que também, estava nua Diana, como você está?

–Estou bem... verdade, nos braços dele eu estava bem mesmo.

–Diana, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você... a voz de Chad engasgou de emoção, eu tirei o rosto do cangote dele e olhei bem fundo nos olhos negros, lindos!

–...eu não sei o que faria, eu não saberia viver sem você! havia tanto amor no modo como ele falava...

–Chad? uma emoção muito forte estava me dominando.

–O quê? Você está machucada, consegue nadar?

–Shhh... coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios dele ...me beija Chad!

Não houve um segundo de hesitação e seus lábios vierem de encontro aos meus e foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu em todos aqueles dias de tormenta. Era como se eu tivesse me encaixado certinho no meu lugar, com Chad ao meu lado. O calor que o corpo dele emanava era gostoso demais, era puro amor, diferente do calor de Jake, que era pura lasciva. Eu me moldei a ele, nem me importei com o contato de nossas peles, pelo contrário, gemi baixinho quando a coxa dele friccionou no meio das minhas, roçando os pelinhos do meu sexo que se eletrizaram.

Delírio puro!

Me agarrei nos cabelos dele e senti meus seios ficarem amassados no peito largo, minhas unhas se fincaram nas costas de Chad que se tencionaram e ele urrou dentro da minha boca, fazendo a língua bailar dentro de mim, gostosa e molhada. Senti a mão me firmando pela cintura e não resistindo circulei uma perna ao redor dele, a bandida da minha periquita começou a bater, ela pulsava e sinalizava querendo mais, pois somente a coxa grossa e quente dele não estava satisfazendo a safada. Eu iria morrer de tanto tesão! E iria levar Chad comigo para o fundo do mar daquele jeito...

–Diana!

–Não, Chad!

Ele soltou da minha boca e eu senti falta dos lábios, da língua. Gemi enlouquecida, eu tinha certeza de que a água ao nosso redor estava borbulhando.

–Chad, Diana!

Alguém desagradável estava berrando nossos nomes da praia, deveria ser Paul. Cara chato, fez com que Chad retirasse a perna que estava muito bem acomodada entre as minhas.

–Vem, vou tirá-la da água e levá-la para casa!

Eu estava louca, estava sim!

–Não, aqui está bom!

Chad gargalhou!

–Diana, somos lobos e não peixe!

–Neste momento somos apenas humanos, Chad, você não está sentido nada?

Os olhos dele me penetraram feito prego na madeira. Ele pegou uma mão minha e levou até lá, um pouco abaixo da cintura e, eu revirei meus olhos.

–Ohhh! sei lá se foi eu ou ele que gemeu daquele jeito, o que sabia era que meus dedos nunca tocaram algo como aquilo, antes!

–O que eu sinto por você é mais forte do que tudo! Mas vamos com calma, você tem que saber de algumas coisas antes.

Eu não queria saber de nada, como pode? Quase morri minutos atrás e agora estava feito uma loba no cio atacando aquele homem!

–Chad, eu não estou pensando direito, mas eu...

–Diana, você não sabe o que esta fazendo, está sob influência de forças além de sua compreensão. Você tem que participar da fogueira dos anciões, teremos uma esta noite.

–Chad, só tem uma coisa que eu quero neste momento.

–Não Diana, você ainda não sabe direito. Vem querida, eu vou cuidar de você.

Eu fiquei ali, sentindo a água bater em nossos rostos, segurando com gosto Chad que pulsava em minha mão. Talvez ele tivesse razão, era tudo muito intenso e muito rápido, principalmente. Eu o beijei de leve nos lábios para depois soltá-lo, Chad me conduziu até a praia, mas antes de sairmos ele pediu que eu ficasse, ele iria procurar algo para que eu pudesse vestir.

–Tudo bem cara? Assim que ele saiu foi rodeado pelos companheiros, muitos olhavam para mim.

–Sim, vou buscar algo para ela vestir.

–Tudo bem ai, garota? era Paul.

–Sim!

–Foi um pulo e tanto hein? Adrenalina pura!

Paul era um cretino, mas eu tive que concordar com ele, foi pura adrenalina mesmo! No meio deles eu os vi abraçados, Jake e a ruiva fedida, ela tornou a me olhar daquele jeito.

–Espero que isto te sirva de lição! ela apenas sussurrou, mas eu ouvi, palavra por palavra.

Aquela fedida estava querendo me dizer alguma coisa?

Não, e o pior era o olhar superior que ela me lançava, como se fosse a rainha da beleza, a gostosona do pedaço. Ai, a mão grande do Jake a pegou pela cintura e ela curvou a perna sobre ele.

Que merda era aquela?

Ela estava mesmo achando que pelo fato de eu estar pelada dentro da água eu não teria a coragem de sair e ir quebrar aquele narizinho lapidado dos infernos?

Peraí!

Comecei a sair da água.

–Hã, Diana, fica ai menina, o Chad já está trazendo uma roupa para você!

Paul estava sem graça, eles começaram a olhar para os pés.

–Não dá tempo de esperar pela roupa, Paul!

Meus peitos já estavam para fora da água e eu senti a minha barriga e depois o vento batendo nos meus pelos e, finalmente, meus pés pisaram na areia fininha. Eu estava pegando fogo e não era de vergonha, era de raiva!

Comecei a caminhar até eles, passei bem no meio dos meninos lobos, vi a cara vermelha do tio Seth e a boca escancarada do Sam. Mas o que me deixou feliz, foi ver os olhos de Jake, estavam grudados em mim, quero dizer, na minha periquita.

Ponto para a lobinha!

De repente comecei a gostar daquela história, principalmente quando a ruiva fedida deu um empurrão no ombro do poderoso Alpha supremo.

–Ai amor!

–Amor? Pena que seus olhos estejam em outro lugar que não seja a sua cara cínica!

He he, o casal maravilha estava brigando! Ai a ruiva azeda olhou para mim, eu vi fúria nos olhos da menina minha gente!

Eu rosnei, depois ela rosnou e arreganhou os destes para mim.

Ai eu dei meu pulo de loba e nós duas nos chocamos no ar. Eu só tinha uma única certeza:

Era hoje! Era hoje que uma galinha ruiva sairia depenada de La Push!

continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Escolhas

Capitulo 10

Espetacular!

Com apenas um pulo eu virei loba e cai com tudo de dentes arreganhados bem na cara dela, eu iria arregaçar geral, mesmo que depois precisasse ficar horas escovando a boca. Mas tudo valeria a pena, se a dentada não fosse pequena.

Hê, hê, detonei com o versinho, mas falando sério, como algo poderia ser bom com aquela criatura fedida metida no meio? Até mesmo o todo gostosão alpha perdia o encanto quando enganchava nela, um mau gosto de merda, aliás.

E não é que a cretina me pegou pelas orelhas? Há, mordi com gosto, bem no meio da fuça dela, eu queria arrancar aquele narizinho ridículo, mas, de repente, senti algo tão duro que achei mesmo que as minhas presas fossem quebrar! Arregalei meus olhos, pois não podia acreditar naquilo, além de fedida feito a um peido podre, asquerosa que só, com aquela aparência branca de lesma, a bicha era dura feito pedra de granito! Para aquilo melhorar só nos infernos e bem assada para dar paladar, pois ela morreu mesmo, e esqueceram de enterrá-la a vinte palmos em uma esquife de chumbo.

_–**Não se preocupe, EU não vou esquecer de te enterrar, logo depois de te desmembrar lentamente.**_

Um gelo horripilante percorreu a minha espinha assim que ouvi a voz da "Morticia Adams", e os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos. Credo em cruz, só assombração estava aparecendo na minha vida ultimamente!

–_**Eu serei a última que você verá na vida e, mesmo nos quintos dos infernos que é para onde vou te mandar, você não vai se esquecer de mim!**_

Ela estava lendo meus pensamentos?

Não tive muito tempo para assimilar mais aquela loucura, pois a desgranhenta começou a apertar meu pescoço, bem eu tinha quatro patas e uma boca enorme cheinha de dentes, engoli meu nojo e os meti com força na cara dela e com as patas rasguei as roupas, bem rápido e bem feito, a dona morte estava tão concentrada em me esganar que só tomou consciência de seu estadão precário quando os peitos, verdadeiras melonas brancas e duras, saltaram para fora, ela me empurrou de cima do seu corpo com muita raiva, devo admitir.

Eu rolei feito uma bola de pêlo na areia, mas ligeira, mesmo sentido dor a cada respiração, me coloquei em pé e esperei pelo próximo golpe da "Morticia". Ela estava lá, gritando feito alma penada e tentando arrumar os trapos desfiados naquele corpo medonho. Os cabelos avermelhados caiam por todo o lado e ela os jogou sobre as tetas fedidas e depois colocou as mãos no meio das pernas. Não sei o que ela queria esconder, sinceramente, a visão daquele montinho vermelho era de dar pena. Sinceramente, pelada por pelada, eu sou mais eu, até com os meus pêlos de loba!

Sei lá o que aconteceu depois, a ruiva rosnou e tentou vir para o meu lado, ela me olhava de um jeito assustador, até parecia que desejava beber meu sangue, eu hein?

Depois, o idiota do Jake ficou na nossa frente.

–Nessei, amor, como você está?

–_**Com raiva!**_

Hê, Hê, aquilo era musica para os meus ouvidos!

Eu agachei a parte da frente e me preparei para saltar por cima daquele monumento de homem e pegar de jeito o pingüim de cemitério pela goela quando foi a vez deles atrapalharem a minha performance.

"Diana, pare!"

"Oh cacete!"

Olhei da esquerda para a direita e só via caras peludas, eles se transformaram para quê?

"Saiam da minha frente, quero morder ela todinha!"

Eu estava espumando de raiva, pois um bando de pernas peludas e musculosas ficaram feito postes bem na minha frente.

"Saiam!" – eu rosnava, será que eles não me ouviam? E porque eu era tão pequena perto deles?

"Se afaste Diana!"

"Vai a merda Paul! Eu quero arrancar a dentadas aquele narizinho de bosta!"

Eu pulei por cima do cretino do Paul e cai bem no meio deles, o Sam eu reconheci, depois acho que reconheci meu tio também e tinham uma cambada de garotos que ainda não sabia o nome, mas que ficavam gritando na minha cabeça. Eu pulava por um, depois por outro e não tinha fim, eles pareciam que brotavam. Pelo o que pude perceber a ruiva fedida da cara arranhada também estava tendo problemas com Jake.

–Eu mandei você me soltar!

–Nessei se concentra, sou eu!

–Jake, eu não quero te machucar, eu quero apenas desmembrar aquela cadela, me solta!

Ela estava falando de mim, não é?

Espera ai, ninguém me chama de cadela e fica numa boa! Ela vai aprender a ter respeito rapidinho, deixa só eu por minhas patas nela novamente e agora que já experimentei da podridão, estava muito a fim de afundar com gosto minhas presas naquela cara de fuinha. Eu corri para trás, só par pegar embalo e pulei por cima da galera, a vi rolando no chão e Jake a segurando com tudo.

"Segura ela mais um pouco, assim Jake, bala no alvo!"

Eu ia cair com tudo em cima deles e, o melhor, com os dentes fincados nela, mas algo aconteceu e me lançou para o lado, bem longe de Jake e a ruiva descabelada. Quando eu pude ficar em pé e firmar minhas vistas eu o vi.

Negro e forte, os pêlos balançavam ao vento com os dentes a mostra.

"Chad?"

Ele não pensou nada, mas uma imagem veio na minha mente e ficou tão fixa quanto a tristeza nos olhos negros dele, aquilo acabou comigo, de um jeito que eu esqueci do desejo de retalhar a fedida.

"Porra, igual a Leah!"

Paul desgranhento!

Então eu fui bombardeada por imagens diversas, até dei um pulo para o lado, com o susto que levei, eram imagens da minha mãe.

"Mãe?"

Ela jovem, acho que tinha a mesma idade que a minha agora, os cabelos estavam tão curtos. Ela vestia uma bermuda suja e uma blusinha curta que revelava muito o corpo bem feito, havia algo de estranho no modo como ela olhava e, era para Sam e Emily. Depois veio a minha imagem, de mim andando pela areia pelada e depois me transformando em loba e atacando a esquisita. Foi de tirar os fôlego e muito triste ao mesmo tempo, o que eles estavam fazendo?

"Parem com isto!"

Eu não podia acreditar, eu não queria! Não era a mesma coisa, era diferente! Minha mãe foi traída, ela sofreu muito e eles me mostravam toda a dor dela. Comecei a correr para longe deles, mas as imagens me acompanhavam. Eu podia sentir toda a dor de Leah Clearwater só de olhar para a sua imagem triste e rancorosa. Como eles não viram? A cada transformação ela partilhar o mesmo elo de Sam, ver suas intimidades com Emily? A rejeição e incompreensão que ela sofreu por ter virada uma loba. Tudo tão intenso.

"Vocês a mataram!"

"Diana, não faz assim..."

Ele estava atrás de mim, eu podia sentir sua força me envolvendo.

"Ninguém sabia ao certo o que fazer, foi uma surpresa para todos!"

"A rejeitaram por causa do feitiço, eu vi na cabeça do Paul, Sam e do tio Seth!"

"Não, eles não sabiam como lidar com a..."

"Eles a magoaram! Até mesmo Jake, aquele idiota, eu vi Chad, ela se bandeou para o lado dele para fugir de Sam."

Eu parei de correr, o sol se punha no horizonte, fazendo a tarde quente ficar alaranjada, parecia que foi a uma hora que eu sai da casa de mamãe e tudo aconteceu. Chad parou ao meu lado, mas eu não me virei para ele, eu sofria e queria ficar sozinha.

"Não Diana, não vou deixar você sozinha! Não vou deixar você fazer as escolhas erradas...!"

"Eu não posso conviver com isto! É horrível ver a opinião de todos sobre ela, eu vou brigar com cada um, eu vou..."

Abaixei a minha cabeça e olhei para as minhas patas, eram enormes. Depois eu me vi sendo refletida através de Chad.

"Você é uma loba muito bonita, sabia?"

" Isto é a coisa mais tosca que eu já ouvi!"

Chad rosnou, mas foi diferente e eu olhei para ele que se divertia as minhas custas.

"Diana, não se deixe levar pelas impressões, nos deixe mostrar que tudo foi um engano terrível e que queremos resgatá-lo com você"

"Virou embaixador, Chad?"

"Eu serei o que você desejar que eu seja!"

Eram muitos sentimentos opostos, tudo ao mesmo tempo, não me deixavam pensar direito.

"Chad, Diana?"

Eu olhei ao redor, aquela voz na minha cabeça era de mulher?

Chad me olhou de um modo muito intenso, antes de voltar a falar.

"Diana, na época da prima Leah, ninguém sabia o que fazer, mas hoje, agora é diferente"

"Diferente como, Chad, está tudo lá, na cabeça de vocês!"

"Diana, tivemos outras lobas, depois da prima Leah, descobrimos o quanto erramos, mas o passado não pode ser mudado, mas com você pode ser diferente"

Eu fiquei chocada, outras lobas?

Então senti um cheiro diferente, era de outra fêmea, eu podia diferenciar e, na clareira onde estávamos entrou no meu campo de visão a imagem de uma loba pequena e marrom.

" Oi Diana, meu nome é Claire"

Ela se aproximou lentamente de nós. Os pêlos do corpo dela eram bem longos e um marrom mesclado com cinza.

"Nossa é muito bom ter um loba nova na matilha, agora somos três!"

Três lobas?

"Já até podemos formar nosso bando!"

Olhei para Chad.

"Eu iria te contar hoje a noite na fogueira dos anciões, mas Claire sentiu o seu distúrbio e resolveu se transformar, acho que uma conversa de loba para loba, irá de ajudar"

"Vai Chad, eu tomo conta dela"

Chad se foi e eu olhei com muita curiosidade para os olhos negros da loba que se chamava Claire.

"Antes de mais nada, foi show o teu pulo em cima da Nessie, mas ela é da família, não é legal ficar atacando ela!"

"Como assim a fedida é da família?"

"Ela é a fêmea do Jake, simples assim! Mas deixa esta historia para lá, vem Diana, eu quero te mostrar a minha casa e falar com você sobre o imprint!"

"Claire, não é? Então, eu já ouvi meu tio garotão falar deste assunto e vi o que aconteceu com a minha mãe"

"É muita coisa aconteceu com a Leah, mas, eu gostaria de te mostrar o lado que deu certo e abri teus olhos!"

"Abrir meus olhos?"

"Sim, se você não ver a tempo o seus sentimentos verdadeiros, vai magoar uma pessoa que eu gosto muito."

"Do que você esta falando?"

"Diana, eu tive imprint desde quando era um bebezinho, assim como Jake e Nessie. Mas para nós foi mais fácil reconhecer, pois fomos criados nos costumes indígenas de La Push. O que não aconteceu com você, que de repente descobre sobre o passado, sua origem, se transforma e passa pelo imprint sem perceber. Nossa, eu nunca pensei que isto seria possível."

"Você está dizendo que eu tenho imprint?"

"Sim, ainda não percebeu?"

Eu tinha medo daquela pergunta, mas nunca fui covarde.

"Quem?"

"Vem comigo, lá em casa, meia hora de conversa e tudo vai se esclarecer na tua cabeça confusa!"

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Escolhas

Capitulo 11

Bom, lá estava eu correndo pela floresta atrás de uma bunda peluda com um rabo grosso e marrom.

"É falta de educação falar da traseira dos outros, sabia?"

"Falta de educação é você invadir meu cérebro sem a minha autorização!"

"Diana, sabe que eu gostei de você?"

Que novidade era aquela? Geralmente por onde eu passava não costumava deixar boas lembranças. Alias, fazendo a uma rápida retrospectiva da minha vida, eu percebi que naqueles dias eu vivi intensamente cada hora, cada instante que valeu por toda a uma vida

"É La Push, baby, La Push!"

Até que a peluda marrom era engraçada.

"Claire!"

"A sim, Claire, então vai demorar muito até chegarmos ao teu bangalô?"

"Não muito e o melhor, estaremos a sós. Não que isto seja muito eficiente, depois eles saberão de tudo mesmo."

"O tal do elo, não é? Como agora."

"Sim, e estou muito feliz de você fazer parte do nosso bando! Mais uma garota! Vamos mostrar para eles a nossa força, Diana.

"Eu estava fazendo justamente este serviço lá atrás, até Chad aparecer"

"Sim, eu vi tudo! Olha Diana, como já falei, a Nessie é da família, ela é a garota do Jake..."

"Ai que está, eu não entendo estas coisas! Você tem noção de como está a minha cabeça? Uma semana atrás, eu era uma garota normal..."

"Normal?"

"Bem, pensando melhor, nunca fui assim tão normal, mas em comparação com o hoje, neste momento em que me encontro correndo de quatro no meio da mata em um lugar esquecido pelo mundo, eu me achava sim, muito normal!"

"É compreensivo. Pelo o que entendi a Leah nunca te falou de La Push, não é?"

"Alguns dias atrás se alguém me falasse este nome, eu iria achar que era alguma dança mexicana"

Claire riu alegremente, ela era jovial e eu fiquei pensando quantos anos ela deveria ter.

"Vou fazer vinte e dois. Quil está organizando uma festa surpresa, e todo mundo já sabe de tudo, mas finge não saberem."

"Paranóico!"

"Logo você se acostuma."

"Difícil!"

"É o nosso mundo, Diana. Nos esforçamos para que as coisas simples sejam realmente simples por aqui."

"Simples? Vocês transformaram o lance da alma gêmea em conto de terror! E este papo de todo mundo saber o que todo mundo pensa então? Mas nem um peido por aqui fica em segredo!"

Chegamos em um lugar diferente, eu vi Claire se dirigindo para atrás de uma arvore.

"Espere aqui."

Não demorou muito e quem veio no lugar da loba marrom era uma mulher alta e esquia, ela tinha um rosto muito simpático também.

–Eu tomei a liberdade de lhe trazer uma muda de roupa.

Como era interessante aquilo, mesmo na forma de loba eu podia entender a linguagem humana também. Me dirigi para trás da mesma arvore e vi uma sacola. De repente eu havia me esquecido de pergunta como fazia para reverter o processo.

"Transformar!"

Nada.

"Humana!"

Ridículo.

"De pé!"

Muito deprimente.

Eu resolvi voltar e olhar para Clarie, fiquei com pena de mim mesma, da minha boca grande saiu um grunhido infeliz.

–Algum problema, Diana?

Todos!

Eu não desejava ter que enumerá-los. Bati a pata dianteira no chão e balancei a minha cabeça. A imagem da cara de Paul apareceu na minha cabeça, ele ia torrar a minha periquita.

"Vamos lá Claire, ta escrito na minha cara peluda, mulher!"

Como foi que eu me transformei da primeira vez? Foi sob adrenalina, eu cai de um precipício. Como eu deveria fazer? Não tinha nada perto para cair de cabeça e virar humana de novo.

Oh, merda!

Agora eu grunhia com gosto e bem alto. Sei lá o que passou na cabeça da Claire, mas ela passou a mão na minha cabeça e o que foi aquilo? Eu senti minhas orelhas indo lá para trás e minha bunda foi ao chão.

–Calma Diana, vai lá trás novamente e se concentre. Pense em você humana, sinta o sangue em suas veias e deixe o processo acontecer.

E se não desse certo?

Eu me virei com medo de ficar uma loba para sempre e fui para trás da arvore. Olhei novamente para a sacola, foi tão rápido com a Claire, mas ela já tinha experiência. Um barulho chamou a minha atenção bem no momento em que eu ia me concentrar, um cheiro diferente era, algum animal eu sabia. Podia até ouvir o coração batendo. E sabe o que fiz? Ao invés de me concentrar, sai feito um cão de caça para dentro da mata. O coração do animal batia acelerado e eu não sei dizer o motivo, mas sabia, ele estava sendo caçado e não era por mim. Meu focinho sentiu o cheiro de água, eu passei a ouvir o barulho da correnteza e percebi que estava perto do riacho que cruzava a mata. Ouvi passos, era estranho, eu podia sentir que era algo grande, mas muito leve também e corria. Eu nunca fui muito certa do juízo, então fiz a coisa mais idiota e passei a correr paralelo aquilo que caçava o animal. Logo pude ver, era um cervo, um jovem macho. A cada instante eu ficava mais impressionada, pois naquela nova estrutura em que me encontrava tinha a muitas vantagens. E não precisava ler uma enciclopédia para saber diferenciar se o cervo era macho ou fêmea, bastava sentir o cheiro dele que vinha acompanhado de medo, pois o bicho sabia que ia morrer e soltava no ar o seu pavor. Sei lá quem o estava caçando, mas estava se divertindo primeiro e não demorou muito e eu pude ver um vulto enorme pulando pelos galhos das arvores, com tanta agilidade e leveza que parecia ser impossível de se acreditar. O pior foi que a criatura rosnou para mim e eu o reconheci. Era o cara fedido e grandão que encontrei antes de virar loba. Lembrei ainda da garota do Jake o chamando de tio. Aquele cara medonho tava tocando terror no pobre do cervo e agora se embirrou para o meu lado. Não era muito inteligente me meter com ele, se fosse considerar todo aquele tamanho. Mas ai, lembrei do que ele me disse, que eu estava do lado errado da fronteira. Depois percebi que estávamos ambos correndo em paralelo ao riacho e, para a minha sorte o cervo estava do meu lado, então, as regras eram as minhas.

Acelerei meus passos e me agitei ao sentir o quanto de velocidade alcançara. E o melhor eu podia ver tudo como se estivesse em câmera lenta, menos o grandão que também, agilizou do lado dele. O cervo burro foi para a beira do riacho, o imbecil iria atravessar para o lado do grandalhão ou morrer afogado. Eu vi dentes brancos e firmes aparecerem na boca do cara, ele estava rindo e de mim. Eu dei um pulo assim que o cervo entrou de vez na água. O grandão também pulou, mas eu fui por uma questão de segundos, mais rápida e com a força do meu corpo projetei o cervo para fora da água, ele ainda continuava do meu lado, mas eu fiquei dentro da água e, acho que ali deveria ser território neutro.

Bingo!

O grandão rosnou e veio para cima de mim babando. O cara metia medo, não vou mentir. Eu conseguir me esquivar com sorte, mas sentir a força dos dedos dele arrancando uns fios dos meus pelos e pulei para fora da água do meu lado. Me afastei rapidamente e olhei para o grandão que ficou dentro da água rindo assustadoramente.

–Quando desejar brincar de novo, lobinha, estarei a disposição!

Eu hein! Quem era louco?

Mas como eu estava do meu lado e, vi que o cara não se moveu dentro da água, me dei a ousadia de ser atrevida e arreganhei meus dentes para ele e rosnei. O cara pulou para frente e bateu as mãos na água, eu nem esperei pelo resto, me virei e comecei a correr, bem rápido. A gargalhada dele foi ficando para trás, mas meus pêlos ainda estavam em pé de tanto pavor.

Eu não podia esquecer, bater na ruiva fedida era uma coisa, mexer com a família dela era outra bem diferente. Procurei me concentrar e logo capturei o cheiro da Claire, não demorou muito e eu a encontrei onde a havia deixado e, a garota estava braba.

–Diana, é melhor você aprender algumas coisas bem rápido por aqui! Primeiro, não arranjamos encrenca com os frios, pois somos aliados. Depois é melhor você se situar, pois se aquele Cullen a pegasse de jeito nem Jake, nem Chad,poderiam salvar esta tua bunda peluda.

Lá estava ela, parada no meio da mata, com cara de poucas comadres, com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé. Achava que somente minha mãe conseguia ficar braba comigo daquele jeito, eu enfiei meu rabo no meio das pernas e fui para trás da arvore e desta vez, me concentrei bastante, mesmo ainda ouvindo a voz grossa do grandalhão me chamando.

–Lobinhaaaa, estou aqui! Vem pegar o osso, vem totó!

Cara irritante!

Eu pensei em mim mesma, como humana e procurei relaxar os músculos, foi estranho, foi algo puxando e repuxando, esticando e logo senti o chão, os gravetos machucando meus joelhos e as palmas das minhas mãos. Eu virara humana e estava de quatro com a bunda arrebitada e o vento batendo nela.

Vidinha difícil!

Com raiva peguei a sacola e lá encontrei um shortinho e uma blusinha. Pelo visto aquele povo não costumava usar roupas completas, mas depois achei que fazia sentido, para que gastar tanto se tudo iria virar farrapos quando fossemos nos transformar? No fundo da sacola havia umas chinelas, eu as calcei, eram um numero um pouco menor que o meu, mas já serviam para alguma coisa. Sai de trás da arvore e a Claire ainda estava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou do gosto da comida.

–Tudo bem, você já deu o seu recado, foi mal, eu sei. Mas acontece que eu ainda não tenho controle sabe? Caso não se lembre, sei lá, mas faz apenas algumas horas que eu descobri e da pior forma possível que eu não passo de uma cachorra.

–Todos passamos por isto e, não costumamos nos atirar de um precipício ou arranjamos encrenca com alguém que é dez vezes maior do que podemos agüentar. Somos lobos e não idiotas.

–Bem, caso não tenha visto, o cara estava caçando do nosso lado.

–O que você sabe sobre o acordo e a fronteira?

–Nada! Foi ele mesmo quem mencionou isto ai! Olha Claire, eu te ouvi, pronto. Mas fique sabendo que não vou ficar aqui ouvindo sabão de você e nem de mais ninguém. Então, se ainda está em pé aquela conversa sobre garotas lobas, beleza, do contrário já fui embora.

Vi Claire suspirando e depois relaxando os ombros.

–Tem razão, acho que exagerei, mas quero que saiba que seria um problema muito grande se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você. Mesmo com o tratado, ou a aliança que conseguimos firmar com este clã, até onde eu sei, aquele Cullen é tão cabeça oca quanto você.

–Valeu!

–Não falo pro seu mal! Apenas analiso os fatos. Venha, vamos terminar o caminho conversando amigavelmente. Eu quero que você conheça o melhor de La Push, Diana.

–Vai mesmo ser uma enorme surpresa descobrir que este lugar tem algo de bom.

Claire riu alto. Acho que a brabeza dela foi embora.

–Como não? E Chad?

É a brabeza foi embora, mas outra coisa ficou no lugar, os olhos dela brilhavam maliciosamente.

–O que tem ele?

–A qual é Diana, todo mundo viu o beijo.

Não sei por que diabos, fiquei constrangida.

–Escapou.

–Escapou? É assim que vocês falam lá de onde veio?

–Engraçadinha! Aqui em La Push, vocês falam o que?

–Que a loba arrasou!

Eu estava gostando daquela garota.

–Bom, é que ele chegou perto demais e ai, eu perdi o controle. Alias, desde que aqui cheguei é somente isto o que ando fazendo.

–Entendo!

–Que nada! Você nasceu neste mundo louco, eu tenho a impressão que tudo aqui deve ser normal para vocês e...

Fiquei com a boca muito aberta, pois saímos de um trecho da mata e logo alcançamos uma espécie de estrada, eu me sentia como se estivesse em um daqueles filmes antigos e românticos. Onde tudo valorizava o casal a dar o seu primeiro beijo.

–Oh, Claire, que lugar é este?

–A trilha dos amantes.

–Já desconfiava.

Claire gargalhou – Sim, mas Diana, não somos tolos ingênuos, nossa vida não é um conto cor de rosa. Quando vier para fogueira dos anciões irá descobrir o motivo de ainda existirmos. Olhe, é logo ali.

Nós quase que corríamos, aquela sensação era muito boa, poder e velocidade aliada aos instintos animais, eu me sentia como uma daquelas personagens fantásticas dos quadrinhos. Depois consegui me surpreender pela segunda fez, meu estomago roncou, foi um escândalo mesmo. Um cheiro indecentemente bom vinha logo a frente o que me fez acelerar. Logo pude avistar a casa, não era bem um bangalô como o de mamãe. Era toda feita de alvenaria e tinha também a uma aconchegante sacada. Eu freie bem forte com o calcanhar esquerdo, do outro lado, chegando com a gente, vinha uma viatura de policia.

Já arranjei tanta encrenca na vida que logo pensei que era comigo.

–A fedida chamou a policia?

–Não acho que a Nessie tenha alguma participação nisto, apesar de ser o avô dela.

Puta merda, quando eu resolvia fazer alguma coisa era sempre bem feito. Aquela garota tinha uma família e tanto!

O carro parou e a porta do passageiro abriu primeiro e, eu gritei!

–Mamãe?

Esqueci todo o resto.

–Filha!

Mesmo a voz sendo rouca, mesmo as rugas na face e o cabelo não ser totalmente preto, eu tinha diante dos meus olhos a imagem perfeita da minha mãe. Ela me sorriu e aquilo aqueceu meu coração complicado. Eu corri ao seu encontro e nem perguntei nada me jogando nos braços dela.

Foi tão bom!

Eu me agarrei nela, meu corpo tremia e minha mente dizia que não era ela, mas, meus instintos me diziam outra coisa, pois estava tudo lá, até mesmo o cheiro.

–Oh, minha criança, não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer!

A voz era envelhecida, mas era do mesmo timbre que eu conhecia. Ela passou a alisar meus cabelos e depois beijou meu rosto que estava todo molhado. Como eu desejei voltar no tempo e poder abraçar a minha mãe de verdade e dizer como eu a amava. A mulher limpou meu rosto com as mãos e foi muito engraçado, pois eu fazia o mesmo com o rosto dela. Nós rimos e nos abraçamos novamente. Alguém limpou a garganta ao nosso lado algum tempo depois.

–Sue, volto mais tarde.

–Obrigada, Charles.

Eu virei meu rosto para o homem, ele havia tirado o chapéu de policial, já era um senhor com vários cabelos grisalhos. Mas foi os olhos dele que chamaram a minha atenção, pois mesmo com as rugas, eles tinham uma cor marrom diferente, era como se fosse chocolate derretido.

–Moça!

Então aquele era o avô da fedida? Eu cheirei bem, ele não fedia e me parecia bem humano.

–Você é normal!

O homem riu alegremente e aquilo o fez ficar simpático.

–Um dos poucos por aqui, moça, um dos poucos. Passem bem!

Ele entrou na viatura, dando a ré e logo saiu lentamente até sumir de nossas vistas. Eu estava abraçada a ela, Sue, era seu nome.

–Vamos entrar? Mamãe fez uma bela mesa de comida para conversamos mais a vontade.

–Do jeito que a tua mãe cozinha, daria para chamar os meninos.

A voz dela era tão parecida...

Então ela se voltou para mim novamente, os olhos negros brilhavam emocionados. Como um ser humano normal poderia suportar tanta emoção em tão pouco tempo?

–Diana!

Ela soletrou meu nome como se fosse um poema.

–Minha neta!

Dizem por ai, que avós e netos tem uma cumplicidade natural, algo que eu nunca pude comprovar, pois nunca conheci a nenhum de meus avós, até aquele momento.

–Meu Deus!

–Como você é bonita, minha filha! Que alegria poder te conhecer.

Eu toquei com a ponta dos dedinhos a bochecha dela, parecia ainda inacreditável.

–Você é mesmo você?

Ela balançou a cabeça e me abraçou novamente, depois disse com a voz muito embargada de emoção.

–Sou e com muito orgulho!

Eu queria naquele momento gritar para o mundo, para todos os bichos daquela mata estranha, para os meninos lobos, para toda aquela cidadezinha infernal que eu estava muito feliz.

Eu tinha uma avó e, ela me amava.

–Vou apresentá-la na fogueira dos anciões como a minha neta, como uma legitima Clearwater.

Minha avó empinou o nariz e falou cheia de si. É, depois daquilo me bateu uma vontade muito forte de vê-la fazendo esta apresentação. Nós caminhamos abraçadas para dentro da casa, na varanda Claire sorria para nós.

–São muito parecidas.

Eu estufei meu peito, aquilo para mim era um elogio. Vovó deu um beijo no rosto da Claire.

–Obrigada queria, por buscar minha neta!

–Não foi nada, era uma obrigação. Afinal,somos todas mulheres e lobas.

Eu olhei assustada para o lado.

–Vovó, você também?

Um sorriso lindo alargou no rosto dela.

–Sim! E Deus me permitiu corrigir aos meus erros e agora posso falar sobre esta herança com a minha neta.

Minha cabeça pifou!

Eu nem vi direito o momento que passamos pela soleira da porta e entramos na casa. Como a de Emily, a cozinha já era a porta de entrada e meus olhos se arregalaram e muito.

–Sue, seja bem vinda a minha casa.

Uma senhora muito simpática deu a volta na mesa e cumprimentou a minha avó com um beijo no rosto.

–Obrigada Helen, já conhece a minha neta? Esta é Diana!

–Eu estava muito ansiosa por conhecê-la. Como você é bonita, meu bem!

A tal da Helen me deu um beijo no rosto também.

–Venham sentem-se. Diana, você precisa se alimentar.

–Dona Helen, eu não vou mentir, meu estomago esta doendo de fome.

–Claro que sim querida, é a transformação que faz isto.

Eu tinha tantas coisas para aprender.

–Mas se eu for comer tudo o que desejar, logo ficarei enorme!

Claire que já bebericava café me contrariou.

–Diana, esta é uma das vantagens de sermos lobas, ficaremos para sempre saradas, e não importa o quanto comermos.

–Não brinca?

–É sim, olhe para Sue!

Olhei para vovó, ela havia se sentando elegantemente ao meu lado e jogou com muita classe os cabelos enormes para trás antes de me sorrir. Eu olhei para o corpo dela, parecia que ela era uma freqüentadora assídua da academia.

–Querida, nosso metabolismo é acelerado na queima de energia e envelhecemos muito lentamente. No meu caso nem tanto, pois somente vim a descobrir que poderia virar uma loba, quando Leah foi embora.

Uma sombra de tristeza apareceu na face da minha avó e aquilo me deixou angustiada.

–Vovó, por favor, não fique triste.

Ela ergueu seu rosto para mim sorrindo.

–Tem razão, hoje é dia de alegria, você está aqui!

Eu sorri também e peguei um bolinho enorme e o mordi com gosto, estava faminta.

–Queria ter acordado na tua casa vovó, tudo teria sido muito diferente.

–Oh, Diana. Se eu soubesse que você viria, ficaria a tua espera de braços abertos. Mas foi tudo tão rápido. Quando um dos meninos de Sam veio me avisar, você já estava embrenhada na mata e já se transformara. Eu tive vontade de virar loba e ir ao teu encontro, mas Charles, apesar de tudo, ainda não se acostumou e, bem, ele não é nenhum adolescente. Eu procuro poupar o coração dele.

–Charles é o policial?

–Sim, meu bem!

Eu olhei bem para ela e depois, para as minhas mãos.

–Ele não é o meu avô! É o teu namorado?

–Meu companheiro. Temos vivido juntos nestes quase dezoito anos. Ele me ajudou a superar a dor de perder Leah, pois perdera para a vida uma filha na mesma época. Encontramos consolo nos braços um do outro.

–Vovó – eu olhei para Claire antes de voltar a falar – me disseram que ele é o avó de uma garota muito estranha.

–Sim, eu sei do teu encontro com Jacob e Nessie.

–Bom, isto já ajuda, economiza meu verbo. Então vou perguntar direto, o que é este negocio de imprint? Eu não consigo entender como um cara como o Sr. Maravilha, pode ter isto com aquela coisa. Eu já ouvi você, Claire, mas cara, ela fede!

–Todos eles!

–Ah, sim, vi outros dois lá na mata.

–Ao total são nove, somente daquele clã. As vezes aparecem outros, mas não nos importunam.

–Vovó, você estava me dizendo que vive a um relacionamento estável com aquele policial, bem, esta na cara que ele não é índio e você parece muito feliz com ele.

–Obrigada querida!

–Então temos escolhas, não é?

–Temos sim, mas, para cada uma, teremos uma conseqüência. Sua mãe, escolheu viver longe de nós após a rejeição de Jacob.

–Estamos falando do Jacob?

–Sim, meu bem, pode não parecer, mas Jacob tem idade para ser teu pai!

–E ele esnobou a mamãe por causa daquela fedida?

–Bem, foi um pouco antes, Jacob caiu de amores pela filha de Charles, Bella.

–Esta tal de Bella é do clã dos fedidos?

–Na época não. Ela havia voltado para Forks, para viver com Charles. Era uma mocinha fraquinha e estranha, parecia que a qualquer instante um pé de vento iria levá-la pelos ares. Sempre procuramos esconder a real natureza de nosso mundo para os humanos, mas a filha de Charles se apaixonou por um frio.

–Frio?

–É assim que os chamamos.

Era um apelido muito delicado, devo admitir.

–No começo, quase entramos em guerra, pois tínhamos um acordo, eles não caçariam humanos em Forks, era este o tratado.

Eu senti um arrepio percorrendo a minha espinha. Por um momento havia me esquecido o que eles eram de verdade.

–Mas, o leitor de mentes se apaixonou pela filha de Charles, ele jurou amor eterno por ela.

–Nossa, inacreditável!

–Sim, uma historia e tanto, qualquer dia eu a conto em detalhes, mas para resumir, eles se casaram e aquilo deixou Jacob arrasado. Depois a filha de Charles engravidou do frio.

Eu espirrei café para todos os lados naquele momento.

–Desculpa Claire, desculpa dona Helen!

Peguei um guardanapo e passei a limpar o estrago que havia feito na mesa.

–Vovó, os caras, eles...eles...

–Nos pensávamos isto também! Mas pelo o que entendi, somente as fêmeas deles não podem engravidar.

–Quil me disse que eles são geladeiras ambulantes de espermas.

–Então eles fazem mesmo, sexo?

–Quil partilha do mesmo elo que Jake, ele falou que sim e, varias vezes ao dia!

–Então, a tal da Nessie, ela é filha de uma humana e um vampiro? Por isto ela fede tanto e é tão estranha?

–Sim.

–O que Jacob viu naquela coisa?

–Eles sofreram imprint.

–Mas isto não deveria acontecer somente entre os lobos?

Eu vi as mãos de minha avó tremerem muito.

–Jacob, aquele idiota! Ele misturou tudo, deixou que os sentimentos que nutria pela filha de Charles perturbá-lo e os transferiu para aquela, aquela...

Eu acho que a vovó não ia muito com a cara da tal da Nessie.

–Diana, você irá até a fogueira dos anciões, saberá sobre a origem de nossa historia e o nosso propósito e depois, poderá comprovar que o que Jake sente por aquela criatura não é um imprint.

–Você não gosta deles, vovó?

–Minha Leah foi acusada de dar as costas para as tradições quando abandonou La Push, mas eu digo, que Jacob Black fez muito pior quando resolveu escolher como companheira um de nossos inimigos naturais. Qual mulher se sentiria bem por ser rejeitada por uma morta viva? Que ele não desejasse ficar com a minha Leah, mas na aldeia tínhamos moças lindas e férteis. Ele escolheu jogar a semente do alpha supremo e grande líder em uma cova fria e sem vida...

É a minha avó não estava nada contente com a escolha de Jacob Black.

Continua...


End file.
